


Love in Disguise (WiP)

by TanjaDroverson



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Characters, Cheetah - Freeform, Consensual Sex, Drama, F/F, Felines, Herm, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, Other, Uber, hermaphrodite, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson
Summary: The war between canines and felines fades into the background when something terrible happens. How will life go on for an ex-commander of the Army caring for her subordinate?





	1. Chapter 1 – July 16th 2002

**Author's Note:**

> Published: November 29, 2009 Updated: November 29, 2009  
> Chapters 1 to 7 Revised: August 11, 2017  
> Re-written (from Chapter 8): August 2, 2017 to 
> 
> Story notes: Don’t post without written permission of the author.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters are mine though they are based on Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine from Star Trek Voyager.
> 
> Rating: NC-17 for a relationship between two women. It’s going to be explicit at some point or another…
> 
> Feedback: tanja.droverson@hotmail.com
> 
> ~~~
> 
> All right, here's the story to this story:  
> I wrote this story some time around 2009 as you can see from the publishing date. But I only published 7 chapters. The rest (I don't know anymore how many there were), were lost, when my computer crashed. Hard drive broken. I am happy, that I had the 7 chapters... I don't think I'd have been able to start from scratch. So... I changed some things in the first chapters and started to write from chapter 8, in the last week or so. I am at chapter 15 by now and at least 4 or 5 more chapters are going to follow. But it'll take some time, until I'm going to finish them and I am eager to know, what you think so far. So, please! Feedback and Kudos are appreciated.

The heat of the sun seemed to create pools of water in the distance over the green hills as well as dirt roads which were empty at this time of day. There was not a single sign of life anywhere because it was just too hot to be doing anything.

And still, Cheetah had to sit behind a hill, binoculars raised to spot the slightest movement though she'd prefer to be with the Commander and the others in an air-conditioned building.

Someone must have read her thoughts, and the fact she'd been on this post for almost five hours since sunrise, because another member of her division was suddenly next to her. The huge man, she knew for years put his paw on her shoulder, clad in a green sleeveless vest to stop her from leaving immediately.

"The Commander is in a strange mood today," he told her in his deep voice and held her light-blue gaze with his black eyes.

"Thanks for the warning," she said in her pleasant, melodic alto voice, pawed him the binoculars and retreated, knowing his eyes were following her, until she was out of sight.

Her height of nearly 1,85 m, which was uncommon for a woman, together with her voluptuous body earned her appreciative looks from everybody and she knew it. Though her army clothes were not designed to tantalize they did anyway, hugging her figure like a second skin and her strong arms were bare most of the time.

Before she reported to the Commander, she intended to take a cold shower, after the whole morning in the scalding sun and sweating into her too thick clothes. She guided her steps to her quarters, washed the day off her body and changed into her white uniform, her arms bare again.

On her way to the main building, all eyes followed her as she regally walked along, greeting her friends and acquaintances.

"The Commander is in the meeting room and wants to see you," the guard at the door said, saluting, dressed in a dark blue uniform. When she was inside after a curt nod, he eased his posture.

For ten years, Cheetah was in this division and she, like most of her crewmates knew nothing personal about the Commander, though she was Second in Command for most of that time now.

Knowing her superior officer hated it, when she knocked, she entered the room, but halted next to the door, while the Commander discussed some issues with the Commanding officer of another division stationed nearby.

Cheetah took the chance to watch her superior officer negotiate with another Commander and her respect for the older, smaller woman climbed another notch if that was even possible.

Dressed in the same white uniform as Cheetah, Kitara provided a beautiful contrast to the Commander in the light blue jacket and pants. While Kitara was calm, her blue-gray eyes watching every move of the man opposite her attentively, he seemed to become more agitated with every passing second.

"Will your division fight at our side, when the time's ripe?" Kitara asked calmly in her unbelievably husky voice, one of her paws playing with the handle of her mug absentmindedly.

Paws clasped behind her back as was her usual stance, Cheetah watched the man swallow hard, and his light-gray eyes fixed suspiciously on Kitara for an eternity.

"Well?" Kitara prompted, when time stretched without a response.

Though knowing, that Cheetah was there due to her perfect sense of hearing, Kitara didn't acknowledge the presence of her Second in Command, too busy watching every reaction from her opponent.

"Yes," he finally answered in a low voice, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance after most of his men were killed in the recent battles.

"You can stay at your camp or join us here. The decision is yours," Kitara said as he got up and he dipped his head before leaving.

The blue-gray eyes followed his progress and settled on Cheetah's when they were alone.

The younger, taller woman was a mystery for Kitara, though they worked together for ten years now. And she burned to know every single thing about the beauty, but nothing of her desires showed in her demeanor or anything.

"I assume there's nothing new to report?" Kitara asked and got up, after Cheetah's curt nod to look out of the window over the green hills and valleys.

Like hypnotized Cheetah stared at the back of her Commander with Kitara's voluptuous, fluffy tail of soft golden browns, dark brown and beige interwoven swing agonizingly slowly from one side to the other. The dark brown tip seemed to have a mind of its own, because for unfathomable reasons it always pointed toward Cheetah. Never before had she consciously watched Kitara so fascinated and realized that she was not indifferent to the older woman.

There were a lot of people trying to hit on her, but she wasn't interested in anything so far. Until now as she began to see her superior officer with whole new eyes.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Kitara asked turning slowly to catch the light-blue eyes studying her figure. 'Now... this is interesting,' Kitara thought amusedly, though it didn't show on her face.

Never before had Kitara caught Cheetah muster her this way and it was obvious in the younger woman's gaze that she liked what she saw.

"Yes, I wanted to make a suggestion," Cheetah answered without missing a beat and held Kitara's eyes.

Without knowing who of them posed the challenge, they looked at each other for an eternity, none of them ready to end the eye contact first.

From the first time, Kitara had seen Cheetah in the row, she'd known the younger woman was tough. Though Cheetah looked like a model with her curvaceous body, she never moaned even at the hardest assignments and she was the brightest of her people. Only two years later Kitara made Cheetah her Second in Command and she never had any reason to regret her decision.

The soft, beige fur with small black dots covering Cheetah's arms and face resembled the rest of her body, which was clad in the usual white uniform. The white and black marks on her face tear stripes as they were called, on the fine features, which were distinctive for cheetahs gave her an air of arrogance. But Kitara knew, she was nothing the like, instead she was a hard worker like everybody else. She knew Cheetah's front should be white without dots as the lower part of her face and high, strong neck indicated and the long, thick tail swinging from side to side at her back was also covered with small black dots ending in some rings and a black tip. The small ears lay against Cheetah's head, but Kitara knew she could hear very well with them and the eyes stared at her but not unkindly.

There were rumors among her people and Kitara knew how most of them reacted to Cheetah, but the younger woman would never have an affair. She was too honorable, this was the one thing she'd gathered about Cheetah. If she'd commit herself to someone, it would be for life and nothing less.

Cheetah couldn't help, but admire the strong and at the same time incredibly kind face before her. Kitara was a remarkable representative of the race of the tiger, but where her fellow people had orange fur with black stripes, Kitara's body was covered in discreet golden brown, light browns, white and beige with stripes of darker browns tending to black at some places. The typical marks of the tiger on her face accentuated the magical blue-gray eyes, drawing attention to her soft, pink nose and somehow she looked like she was smiling all the time. The small round ears with a black rim were in the direction her head looked, though she could turn them as Cheetah knew. Apart from the tail and face, the paws were the only other features not covered by clothes and they were white and elegant as they hung next to Kitara's thighs, clad in the white pants with her strong digitigrade legs on show. The uniform left a lot to the imagination, but it was obvious that Kitara had a very feminine body.

Though Kitara was a very tactile person, everybody knew, she would never allow anybody to get too close. She was the ommanding officer and had to keep her distance from the rest of them.

In this brief exchange as it couldn't have taken more than half a minute, Cheetah felt a response from Kitara and was anxious to know where this could lead. If it was possible at all, which she hoped and wished for with all her heart.

"I'm all ears," Kitara said, wiggling with them slightly which made Cheetah smile and look at them.

Unclasping her paws Cheetah walked to the huge oval table with a replica of the surrounding area complete with 3D hills and the camps. In the middle there was a small red cross for the place she'd stood guard at the whole morning. A line connected their camp with the one of their opponents and to the right off the beaten path was the one of the Commander who had just left.

"How about we distract them," Cheetah began, replacing the continuous line with a broken one and forming a new one, which led through the hills on the left in a wide curve to the back of the other camp. "And try to find out as much as possible with a group of three to five people."

Kitara was at Cheetah's side since the younger woman stood at the map and watched her place the pieces with elegant, efficient movements.

Knowing how Cheetah's mind worked and that they often thought the same things, Kitara agreed and suggested to send troupes from both sides.

"But it's riskier this way because of the lack of hideouts for a long distance," Cheetah reminded her superior officer.

"We better plan a very good distraction then," Kitara replied winking.

The things Kitara knew about her Second in Command were due to her file and she'd studied it closely, before promoting her. Cheetah's parents had been killed in a raid, when she was a baby and the canine raiders took her with them. A family without own children adopted her and raised her for five years, until they were killed as well for sympathizing with felines. The small girl watched the horrible scene and was rescued in time by a squad from the army, which found out about her through surveillance. Though the canines had been kind, they'd only called her Cheetah and she insisted on that name even when she was with her own kind again. At the age of 16, she joined the army and was an outstanding officer ever since. Though Cheetah experienced a lot of horrible things in her younger years, she was a very kind person and gathered a lot of friends around her for which Kitara envied her.

Being the Commander was a very lonely job, because she couldn't let anyone too close. It would look very bad, if she did and it was one of the unwritten rules. She didn't allow any exceptions and she had to be a good example for the people under her command.

"May I ask how you feel about this?" Kitara asked, after a while and when she was finished with the map.

She wasn't allowed to have intimate relationships with her staff, but there was no rule against friendships.

Cheetah watched Kitara's profile curiously, until the older woman turned her head to look at Cheetah.

"I don't mean to pry but..." Kitara cleared her throat, the proximity to Cheetah affecting her. "I know what you've gone through from your file." Her voice was huskier, than usual. "We know each other for ten years, but..." Realizing her behavior was inappropriate, most of all because they were still on duty, Kitara took a step back. "I'm sorry... it's none of my business. Let's gather our officers to make plans."

There was the proof, that Kitara was ready to open up and Cheetah didn't intend to let this opportunity slip away, though she knew now was not the time.

Nodding slightly, Cheetah replied, "I'll tell them to be here in half an hour." After Kitara nodded in acknowledgment, Cheetah left though her thoughts remained with the older woman.

She had never seen Kitara act so hesitant and that low voice sent shivers up and down her spine, made the fur on her back stand at attention. Nobody had ever been able to make her feel this way and she asked herself why this was happening now, though they knew each other for such a long time already. She vowed to create at least a friendship between them. And she knew what to do, when she was back in the meeting room with her fellow officers half an hour later.

They had sent for the man replacing Cheetah at the outlook and he was sitting next to her, his black eyes riveted on their Commander like everybody else’s. Norm was a huge representative of a black panther and Cheetah was really glad, he was on their side, because he was one of the fiercest fighters.

The group of ten officers, half men, half women consisted of all kinds of felines. Among them apart from Cheetah, Kitara and Norm a lion, a jaguar, a lynx and a cougar. They discussed the plan for the rest of the day and agreed to meet again the next morning to make everything final, when time for dinner was overdue.

As always, Kitara was the last to leave the room and Cheetah stayed behind as well.

"Did we forget anything?" Kitara felt uneasy, but it wasn't detectable in any way.

"No," Cheetah answered, knowing she had to take the first step. "I just wanted to ask if you'd like to continue our conversation over dinner. I'll cook in my quarters." She'd said it, now it was at Kitara to decline or accept the offer of friendship.

Endlessly relieved to know Cheetah, wasn't offended by her question, Kitara took a deep breath, gazing at Cheetah for a while. She hadn't expected Cheetah to bring up the topic again, after she had cut herself off so abruptly, but she wasn't ready to give up this special opportunity.

"When do you want me?" Kitara asked, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth at her own choice of words; she rolled her eyes in her mind.

"Half an hour should be enough to prepare everything." 'Myself included,' Cheetah thought, a warm glow rising from the pit of her stomach at the phrasing of Kitara's question.

"See you then." Kitara was out the door, without another look and it was probably the first time in all the years, they knew each other, that Cheetah was the last to leave.

"Hey, Cheetah," Norm drew her attention, when she left the main building to cross the yard to the quarters and he was soon walking next to her. "Ready for some poker tonight?" He had this sparkle in his eyes and she really regretted to turn him down.

"Sorry. Not in the mood today. Maybe tomorrow?" After his nod she explained. "I just want to relax tonight. It's been a long day."

"See you tomorrow, pal," he said and went the other direction at the junction.

As soon as Cheetah was in her two-room apartment, she took another quick shower, changed into jeans and a light-blue sleeveless top, bringing out her eyes before she started to prepare dinner.

There was nothing to complain about army efficiency, because exactly half an hour after they parted, Kitara rang Cheetah's doorbell.

Kitara had agonized about what to wear and was glad she'd chosen a jeans and white t-shirt, when Cheetah opened the door for her, dressed in similar clothes.

"Come in, please." Cheetah stepped aside and watched Kitara enter, her now blue eyes taking in the living room, decorated in warm colors. "I hope you like chicken?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites," Kitara replied, turning to look at her hostess, she found breathtakingly beautiful in the casual clothes.

When Kitara sat at the dining room table in one corner of the room, Cheetah asked for her choice of beverage and went back into the kitchen to fetch everything.

Kitara wanted to ask, whether she could help, but Cheetah was already there with a tray filled with two plates, two glasses of water and an extra bowl of a light-brown, creamy sauce, which also covered the chicken and pasta.

Knowing how others reacted, when she prepared this dish as she loved to cook for her friends, Cheetah always prepared an extra dose of her own creation of sauce.

After a curious look at the bowl, when Cheetah had placed everything on the table, the silverware was also ready, Kitara lifted her eyes.

"If you don't like the sauce, I'll gladly have it," Cheetah said, smiling brightly. "It is my experience, that everybody asks for a refill and so I come prepared."

Satisfied with the explanation, Kitara reached for her fork as did Cheetah and after an "Enjoy!" she took the first bite of white chicken, melting in her mouth and pasta together with the sauce.

Cheetah watched her anxiously and was relieved, when Kitara closed her eyes in pleasure.

The chicken and pasta was good, but the sauce was sheer heaven, assaulting all her senses with its flavor, its creaminess and even the rich scent. She never tasted anything, that was so wonderful before and she knew from this single bite that she was addicted.

"Gods, this is fantastic," Kitara praised as soon as she swallowed and filled her fork with another mouthful. "May I have this recipe?" Kitara almost devoured the next bite, before she stopped to cover her dinner with two more ladles of sauce.

Delighted, Cheetah watched Kitara's reaction, almost forgetting her own hunger at this sensuous display.

"I'm sorry, but I'd have to kill you, if you knew the secret. It's my own special creation," Cheetah replied, mischievously after a while.

"What a shame," Kitara sighed. "Then you have to allow me to taste your incredible creation once in a while."

Did Kitara even realize what she said? Was this the beginning of regular appointments between them?

"Sure," Cheetah said, sounding a bit breathless and took a healthy gulp of water.

Both of them deep in their own thoughts for a few moments, they gazed at each other. They were oblivious to the fact, they were both thinking the other woman looked erotic while enjoying their meal.

"So, what was it you were saying earlier?" Cheetah asked, after another while, feeling hot for some unknown reason.

Kitara took some deep breaths. "We know each other for a very long time now," she began, her voice huskier again. "But we know nothing personal and I would like to change that, if you're willing."

How was Cheetah supposed to follow the conversation, when Kitara said such things in this low, sexy voice? Jerking from her reverie, Cheetah was only able to nod.

"The facts are in your file, but I would like to know, how you feel," Kitara continued. "If it's all right for you, of course. You don't have to say anything..."

"I want to talk about it with you," Cheetah reassured her. "I never really talked to anyone before."

All thoughts of attraction were forgotten for the time being and Kitara listened intently to the story unfolding. She saw the fear on Cheetah's face, the happiness as she talked about her family and the pain as Cheetah relayed her story. When the army rescued her, she spent the following years in an orphanage, because Cheetah refused to go to another family. The years until she joined the army were filled with happiness again and she slowly learned to deal with the things, she'd gone through. Her reason for joining was obvious, though there was an undertone, that Cheetah knew not all canines hated felines and vice versa.

At some point, after finishing the delicious dinner, the bowl was empty in the end, they cleaned the table and settled on the couch with refilled drinks. They didn't stop with the conversation and Kitara showed interest by asking knowledgeable questions.

They felt very comfortable around each other and talked well past midnight, though none of them noticed how time flew by.

When their conversation finally came to a halt, they gazed at the other woman for long moments. Both of them knew, a deep fondness was blossoming between them.

None of them wanted to destroy the relaxed mood, so they were quiet, until Kitara had to yawn.

They said goodnight and Kitara left with the promise to return and invited Cheetah over to reciprocate. The farewell was a bit awkward as they shook paws, but they were not ready for anything else yet.


	2. Chapter 2 – August 3rd 2002

Kitara sat in the meeting room with her senior staff, gazing absentmindedly at the vacant chair of her Second in Command with stormy gray eyes.

During the past two and a half weeks, Kitara's troupes had fought against the canines, while ten of her people, two parties, had tried to gather intelligence. Everything went very well, nobody took risks and the enemy didn't suspect anything. But during the last evening, one of Cheetah's men was unable to hold back his fury, attacked a group of canines and the rest had no other option, but to fight. At the last moment, before they were overwhelmed, Norm's group caught up to them. Together, they were able to escape, but they had lost two people and Cheetah was severely injured.

Kitara had lost people before, but the news of Cheetah's bad condition, when they finally returned to the camp, made Kitara forget about anything else. She never reacted this way about the fate of a single person in her life. She realized, she'd begun to care for Cheetah more, than it was appropriate in her position. Had done so for some time now, but before the date had never admitted it to herself.

Seeing Cheetah in the infirmary half an hour ago, broken from the fight, unconscious and fragile like never before, cut through Kitara's defenses and heart.

The younger woman had sustained several hits on the head, resulting in a concussion and a craniocerebral injury. A knife was driven into her ribcage, only missing the lung by a hair's breadth. And she was shot in the thigh upon their retreat, not to mention several bruises all over her body.

The man, who had caused the fight, was dead and Kitara couldn't tell, what she would do if he was still alive.

Listening to the report half-heartedly, Kitara's thoughts kept returning to Cheetah. She went through the procedures automatically, used to them for years now, until she was the only one remaining except for Norm.

"We all knew, Roger hated canines, but Cheetah trusted him and thought his loyalty would keep him from doing anything stupid," Norm said as he gazed out the window. He was unable to meet Kitara's eyes, feeling guilty in some way.

Kitara took a deep breath, lifting her eyes for the first time since she settled into her chair and rubbed her face with an elegant paw.

"Maybe something happened, which made him lose control," Kitara suggested, knowing Cheetah's instincts were very good. "We won't know, until Cheetah or the other two wake up. You were only there when they were already fighting."

Norm hung his head in pain, because of Cheetah's condition as she was one of his closest friends.

Both of them were lost in their own thoughts for a while.

"I'll go see Cheetah again, before I retire for the day," Kitara murmured getting up slowly. "The doctor couldn't tell whether she's stable or not."

Only able to nod, Norm got up as well and they parted in the yard. Norm went to his quarters to freshen up, while Kitara walked the other direction to the infirmary.

As soon as Kitara opened the door, she was caught in the hectic activity and heard nurses and doctors yell frantically from the room, Cheetah occupied. She stood frozen on the spot, until the corridor was empty and very slowly, in some kind of trance, Kitara went to the door to watch them work on the young woman. About ten people were trying to make Cheetah's heart beat again as the flat line indicated its stillness.

Kitara pressed a paw against her mouth, suppressing a gasp of horror, but it didn't help.

"Chris, please, lead the Commander to my office," Dr. Brown, an impressive lion said to one of the nurses in the background, while preparing Cheetah for the reanimation.

A young woman, a snow leopard, with a kind face put her arm around Kitara and led her down the corridor into an office, but she left the door open.

Knowing she couldn't do anything right now, Kitara went to the window, but she didn't see the landscape. Instead her mind kept coming up with one worst-case scenario after another, which made her tremble and grip the window sill painfully hard.

If Cheetah died, Norm would become her Second in Command. She knew, he was a good man and her people respected him. Everybody would look up to him and follow his orders instantly. She had a great team with some of the best people in the army.

But nobody could ever replace Cheetah. She was the best Second in Command, she ever had with a cool head, strategical mind and a very kind heart.

In these moments, she realized it wasn't just their professional relationship here. Unknowingly and without a conscious thought, she had fallen in love with Cheetah. And now that she acknowledged the unavoidable truth, she knew it wasn't just since their dinner date. That it developed over the years and she couldn't imagine a life without Cheetah in it anymore.

During the past ten years, they hadn't spent more than a few weeks apart from each other. Kitara couldn't say, how Cheetah felt about her, but for her it was impossible to lose the younger woman. She wouldn't survive it.

Sliding down the wall with her back, Kitara came to rest on the floor, wrapped her arms around her bent legs and cried with her head on her knees.

She didn't know, how long she sat there, letting free rein to her tears, but when she came to herself again it was dark outside. Someone had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and a single lamp on the desk cast a soft glow, while her part of the room was in the dark.

With aching muscles, Kitara stood and stretched her tired body, which seemed to alert someone in the corridor. A few minutes later, the door opened and Dr. Brown with a tray in his paws entered, placing it on the desk after he turned on the lights fully.

Kitara squinted her eyes against the brightness, until they got used to it and joined the doctor at the desk.

"What time is it?" Kitara asked hoarsely, before taking some gulps from the glass of water the doctor offered her.

"It's 0115 hours," Dr. Brown answered, watching Kitara intently and she didn't like his solemn tone. "You should eat something, Commander.”

"First I want to know, how Cheetah's condition is." Kitara straightened her posture, though she was nowhere near Brown's height, but her commanding presence was impressive.

Dressed in his white gown with a name tag at the left side of his chest, he leaned against the desk, crossing his arms. His light brown eyes didn't waver, while Kitara gazed at him seriously with her paws on her hips.

Brown knew, he had to tell Kitara, but he didn't like this situation at all after her reaction earlier.

"Cheetah is in a coma," he revealed quietly and watched Kitara's jaw drop in disbelief. Wouldn't it be such a serious topic, it might have been funny, but he instantly regretted this thought.

Kitara couldn't fathom the situation, tears gathering in her eyes again. "When will she wake up?"

"It's impossible to say. She might awake tomorrow, next week, in a few months... a few years," he trailed off.

Brown knew Kitara for more than 20 years and in all this time, he had never seen her react this way, so out of character. It fell like scales from his eyes and Brown stared at his commanding officer.

"What will happen now?" Kitara was obviously not herself at the moment, in some kind of shock and she asked what came to mind.

"Right now, Cheetah is too unstable to be transported, but if her condition doesn't change during the coming week, we'll have to move her to a special facility. They're better equipped to treat comatose patients," Dr. Brown explained, watching Kitara's reaction with eagle eyes.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Kitara turned and walked back to the window very slowly.

Kitara couldn't believe, what she'd just learned, but she knew she had to do, what her heart told her. She had seven days to prepare everything and intended to use the time.

"May I see Cheetah now?" Kitara asked calmly and looked at the doctor with dull gray eyes.

Without another word, Brown led Kitara to Cheetah's new room and waited outside, though he left the door open.

Cheetah looked even more fragile in the low light with the bandage around her head, dressed in a blue gown and with several tubes and wires leading from her body to some machines around the bed. Her heart beat steadily again and she looked peaceful in her unconscious state, but Kitara knew better.

A coma was a protective mechanism from the body, when there was too much to bear. It just shut down and functioned sparsely, until it was able to deal with the situation again or it had healed after enough time.

Kitara walked around the bed to stand at Cheetah's right side and gazed down at the younger woman with again stormy gray eyes. She reached for Cheetah's paw very carefully and held it in both of hers.

"You have to get well again very soon," she said quietly, but in a strong husky voice. "What should I do without you as my Second in Command?" She knew, that wasn't what she really wanted to say, but it was the only thing she could say right now. "You're one of the strongest women I know. You have to keep fighting."

Unable to resist the urge, Kitara let go with one paw and stroked Cheetah's soft with white fur-covered cheek, before she stepped back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." With that Kitara left the room, nodded at Dr. Brown and returned to her quarters, where she broke down again, crying for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3 – August 9th 2002

Six days after the battle, Kitara sat in her office, three letters lying on the table in front of her and waited for the right moment to send them to Headquarters.

A knock at her door took her from her reverie and after an "Enter" Norm and Brown stepped into the room.

"Thanks, gentlemen, for coming," Kitara greeted them and motioned for them to sit down on the chairs at the other side of her desk. "I don't want to beat about the bush. I will resign from the army today to care for Cheetah. I suggested you, Norm, as the new Commander and I know you'll do a very good job."

Brown had suspected something like this, after Kitara's violent reaction a week ago and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Commander?" Norm looked at his commanding officer with wide eyes.

"Will you agree?" Kitara wasn't in the mood to answer any questions now. "This is my resignation. I will paw it in whether you agree or not." She looked pointedly at Norm and her paw moved to the second sheet. "My recommendation and a resignation in Cheetah's name, because we don't know how long she'll be in this condition."

Somehow, Norm sensed it was pointless to ask any questions and that Kitara had made up her mind.

"Yes," Norm said solemnly, realizing how Kitara felt about Cheetah and that his friend must have had similar feelings. 'Must have had?! Man, what are you thinking? Cheetah isn't dead!' he chastised himself.

"Doctor, is everything ready for the transport?" Kitara asked, turning to Brown.

She was packed and the only thing left to do, was pawing in her resignation.

“Yes,” he answered and watched Kitara get up to fax the documents, the machine stood on a small table next to her desk. “Cheetah is more stable now, but there’s no change regarding the coma.”

As the documents were on their way, a confirmation would be printed automatically, Kitara returned to her seat. “There might be a problem at the hospital… I’m no relative of Cheetah… but she has no one…”

“I know one of the doctors from the facility. I’m sure he’ll help us with the bureaucracy or will at least be able to recommend what to do,” Brown explained indicating the phone on the table.

Kitara nodded and observed Brown, while he talked to his friend, with his arms crossed at first but he relaxed more the better the news seemed to become.

“He will fax a form you’ll have to fill out and you and two people, who know Cheetah will have to sign it,” Brown told them and gazed at Kitara expectantly.

“Who would sign for me?” Kitara sounded defeated and looked at the fax, Brown pawed her.

“I will,” Norm announced. “I couldn’t imagine a better person to care for Cheetah.” He thought for a moment. “And if you ask Laura, I’m sure she’ll also agree.”

Kitara spent the rest of the day filling out the form, going over all the details with Norm as soon as her resignation was accepted and said goodbye to everybody.

At 1900 hours, the only thing left to do, was to ask Laura to sign the form for Kitara. She was standing at the door of her former subordinate. Never before in her life had Kitara been this nervous about anything as she felt like proposing for Cheetah’s paw… from her family.

After a short knock, Laura, a white tiger of Kitara’s height opened the door.

“Commander,” Laura greeted her kindly.

“I’m not your Commanding officer anymore,” Kitara began uneasily. “May I come in for a minute?”

“Sure.” Laura stepped aside and offered Kitara a seat on the couch, sitting down next to her. “I have to admit I know why you are here. Norm told me.”

Kitara nodded and regarded Laura anxiously with stormy eyes.

“I know Cheetah since we first joined the army,” Laura explained. “She’s always been the best, but when you made her your Second in Command after only two years of knowing her, it was like a dream come true for Cheetah. At first, she wasn’t sure she could live up to your expectations. Every time you encouraged her by offering more and more responsibility, she became more confident until she reached a certain point.”

Kitara listened intently to Laura’s point of view and how she thought about Cheetah and herself.

“It was the time, when you were gone for three weeks for the first time and left her in charge. She was so proud to have your trust and she was anxious to do anything wrong. The day you returned, she came to me in the evening and cried.” Laura smirked at the uneasiness she could detect in Kitara.

Remembering that day like it was yesterday, but in reality it had been seven years ago, Kitara couldn’t think of a reason for Cheetah to run crying to her best friend. She could be intimidating at times, but she never had the feeling, that was the case with Cheetah. She’d always seemed so confident, questioning Kitara’s reasoning, when she didn’t understand it and meeting every challenge head on.

“For a long time, she was unable to calm down, but when she did.” Laura paused for effect, gazing at Kitara with clear gray eyes. “Cheetah looked at me with those light blue eyes of hers and said with trembling lips: ‘The Commander told me she’s proud of me. She knew she wouldn’t regret her choice.’ She wrapped her arms around me and cried again from happiness. From this day on, she wasn’t afraid anymore and regarded you as her role model… though she’d done that from the moment you met. You’re the one who helped her most to become the self-assured woman, she is today.”

Kitara had tears in her eyes, but they didn’t fall and a lump in her throat from these unexpected news. She sniffed a little while she gazed at her paws in her lap.

“If Cheetah were be aware, how deep your feelings for her are, she’d be delighted. I think, everybody here trusts you with their lives… myself included. But I’m sure, nobody else is as devoted and loyal to you as Cheetah. She’d give her life for you in an instant and seeing what you’re doing for Cheetah… you’re just as faithful. This is a rare gift and Cheetah will at least appreciate, what you did when she wakes up.” The first tears streamed down Laura’s face. “Where do you want me to sign?”

“I’ve got the form in my quarters, because I didn’t want to be presumptuous.”

“Do you want me to accompany you and sign it right away?”

With a nod Kitara got up, they went to Kitara and Laura admired the quarters.

“So… this is where Norm will live from now on. Not bad, not bad at all,” Laura said, winking at Kitara as she returned with the form.

After Laura signed her name, Kitara did the same and faxed it to the hospital.

“Thank you, Laura,” Kitara said gratefully. “Cheetah has a very good friend in you.”

Laura dipped her head in acknowledgment. “And I can’t think of anybody taking better care of her than you. This will be a hard time for you so I offer you to call me, whenever you feel like it. And I would want to know, how Cheetah is of course.”

“Thanks for the offer. I’ll take you up on it.” Kitara hugged the younger woman spontaneously. “Take care.”

“You, too. I’ll go say goodbye to Cheetah now. Have a safe journey tomorrow.” Laura left and Kitara closed the door behind her.

With the knowledge, she had won a new friend and what she learned about Cheetah tonight, Kitara slept better than during the whole week. The fact, she could let free rein to her feelings the next day, made her light-hearted. She dreamed of a future with Cheetah, though it wasn’t really a happy dream.

<<<<<<<<<<<

Kitara knew, the helicopter was ready and shouldered the bag with the things she’d need for her stay at the hospital. The rest of her belongings stood in boxes around the quarters and would be shipped to her parent’s house in California as well as Cheetah’s things. The clinic was in Maine.

She left her home for the past years for the last time and was stunned to find her former crew in gala uniforms lining the path to the helicopter and they all saluted, when she passed. Kitara herself wore jeans, a t-shirt and comfortable loafers. She didn’t want to cry, but seeing all of them and hearing them wish her and Cheetah farewell, overwhelmed her and she hugged Norm and Brown before she got onto the helicopter.

Taking Cheetah’s paw as soon as Kitara sat next to her, she stroked the cheek with her free paw. “I’m with you, darling. I’ll help you get well again, Cheetah. I won’t leave your side from now on.”

It was such a relief to finally say what she felt like, instead of the platitudes from the first night, which she repeated in different versions during the past week.

For the rest of the flight, she was silent, until they reached the hospital and after some checks, Cheetah lay in the bed of her new room, she would share with Kitara.

Kitara was just storing the last of their things in one of the cupboards, when there was a knock at their door.

After opening it, Kitara gazed in awe at the saber-toothed tiger in front of her and asked him in, while reading his name tag, Dr. Richard.

“I’m the doctor responsible for Cheetah’s well-being from now on. I learned a lot of things about the two of you from Brown,” the doctor began as soon as he stopped next to Cheetah’s bed. “He told me, you’re some of the most stubborn patients he ever had.” His voice was deep, resonating and very pleasant. “If you have any questions, feel free to ask though I’m sure you came prepared.”

During the nights, she hadn’t been able to sleep, Kitara studied all the information she could get about comas and looked at the doctor a bit sheepishly now.

“Yes, I had to distract myself,” Kitara admitted.

“Good. Dinner will be brought to you in half an hour today. Don’t say you’re not hungry,” Dr. Richard admonished her, when Kitara wanted to protest. “You’ll be of no use for Cheetah, if you lose your strength. She needs you now.”

Kitara nodded solemnly and after a bit more information, Dr. Richard left them to themselves.

Machines were monitoring Cheetah’s vital signs, but she was stable so far. Otherwise, she would have had to stay at the camp. The wounds, Cheetah sustained were healing well, though it would take at least another two months until the last traces vanished.

Without anything else to do, Kitara sat down on a chair beside Cheetah’s bed and took the younger woman’s still paw in hers.

“We’re at the hospital now,” Kitara began to explain, knowing Cheetah needed stimulation and that it would help to keep her informed. “We’ll stay here for at least two months, shouldn’t you get better during that time.” She gazed at Cheetah lovingly and knew she had made the right decision.

Her thoughts and most of all, her heart wouldn’t be with the task at paw, but constantly drift to Cheetah. She wouldn’t have been able to concentrate, instead always worry about Cheetah and she couldn’t afford this in her position.

Though she didn’t know, how Cheetah felt about her, Kitara had given up everything and put her life on hold to be there for Cheetah. Until a week ago, the army had been Kitara’s passion, her life and she hadn’t been able to imagine herself anywhere else. All this had changed, when she learned what happened to Cheetah. She couldn’t explain her actions rationally and knew from what she read, that a coma could last countless years. It was even possible for Cheetah to not remember anything when she woke up. But Kitara HAD to do this, there was just no other option for her. If she’d stayed at the camp, while Cheetah was treated at the hospital almost a day away, she would have felt like abandoning her. Her conscience wouldn’t allow this, her heart even less.

“I hope you can hear me, Cheetah,” Kitara whispered, stroking Cheetah's cheek tenderly. “Whatever it’ll take… how hard it might become…. I promise to stay by your side.” Tears streamed down Kitara’s cheeks, wetting her soft white fur. “You have to be strong and fight…” Kitara’s husky voice broke. “Please.”

The ringing of the cordless phone on the nightstand next to Kitara’s own bed across from Cheetah, startled her. She squeezed Cheetah’s paw before she got up, brushed her tears away and took a deep breath to answer.

“Hello?”

“Kitara… child… what the hell’s gotten into you?” a familiar husky female voice admonished. “I tried to reach you at the camp and they told me you’re in Maine. Care to explain?”

“Mom,” Kitara groaned and sat down again. “This is difficult.”

“I gathered as much from the fact that Dr. Brown gave me your number. Kitara, what’s going on?”

Her mother, Marisa wasn’t someone easily losing control, but from the exasperated tone Kitara knew she was close.

“I resigned from the army,” she began.

“You did what?!” Marisa exclaimed, disbelief audible in her voice. “But the army is your life. It was your dream from the first moment, you saw your father in his uniform. I… it… why?”

“My point of view has changed.” Kitara couldn’t express what was going on inside of her. “Mom, do you have time to come here?”

“Yes, I don’t have any pressing business right now. I think I could be with you tomorrow evening.”

“That would be great. Thank you, Mom.” Kitara felt relieved.

“Can you give me a hint?”

“No, I’m sorry… it’s… I can’t. You’ll see when you get here. But there’s a favor I have to ask. I can’t leave the hospital. Would you take a cab, please?”

“Sure, see you tomorrow. Take care, honey.” It was obvious for Kitara that her mother was perplexed, but she was endlessly grateful, Marisa would be there in 24 hours.

“You, too, Mom. Bye.” Kitara ended the connection, put the phone into her lap and gazed at Cheetah longingly. “She’ll understand as soon as she sees you.”

Dinner was served soon, Kitara ate without much enthusiasm, though it tasted good and went to bed when it was time, reading for Cheetah as much as herself.

It was necessary to generate a schedule, a rhythm, a routine Cheetah could get used to and why not start with it right away? Kitara would share activities with relatives of other coma patients, because she also needed contact to people, but the main focus of her day would be Cheetah. She was the most important person in all of this and needed the assurance, Kitara would return to her no matter what.

Kitara would be the person to whom Cheetah related most closely and she would be involved in the therapy as soon as the wounds had healed. Cheetah’s muscles shouldn’t degenerate, they had to be stimulated and they would achieve that with rehab.

For Kitara, there were psychologists she could refer to, when she felt it became too hard, for her support.

<<<<<<<<<<<

The next afternoon, after Kitara had been introduced to the other residents in the morning, she sat at Cheetah’s side, reading some brochures, loud of course to find activities she would like to partake in.

“Hey, there’s a literature club here. I think I’ll join it,” Kitara said circling the advertisement. “And how about some sport… let’s see… hmmm… tennis? Na.” Kitara made a face. “Or should I simply work out once a week? In the army I never had to think about such things… the assignments kept us in shape. You even more than me.”

Kitara had some relationships in her younger years, but she never lived with anyone before. She didn’t have the urge to share her life with someone until now. Her feelings never ran as deep with anyone before, though Cheetah might not even be aware of her surroundings, Kitara included.

“Mom will most likely think I’ve gone mad,” Kitara murmured, before someone knocked at the door.

Getting up, Kitara placed the leaflet on the chair and opened the door.

Her mother, a beautiful white tiger of Kitara’s height stood there, dressed in a black pantsuit with a huge bag over her shoulder.

Before even asking Marisa in, Kitara wrapped the older woman in her arms and buried her face against her mother’s neck. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Of course. I want to know what happened,” Marisa said, stroking her daughter’s broad back.

Marisa was worried, because she hadn’t seen Kitara so vulnerable in years. Not since her father died seven years ago and she was at home for three weeks in a row.

After calming down again, Kitara led Marisa inside, the older woman placed her bag next to the door and took in her surroundings.

Across the room, opposite the door stood two beds with a chair in between, one of them occupied by the reason for Kitara’s departure, obviously. To the right, against the narrow wall was a huge cupboard, taking up almost all the space. To the left of the empty bed there was a couch with a small rectangular glass table, an armchair and a TV with its back to the room. The door on the left wall must lead to the bathroom and in the corner to Marisa’s left there was a small kitchenette, complete with microwave and dishwasher. In the middle of the room there was an oval table with enough space to seat six people and everything was in warm pastel colors, giving it a cozy atmosphere. Windows were in the wall above the couch and the left bed.

Marisa gazed at Kitara expectantly who stood at her side, both of them facing the beds. One of them was surrounded by continuously beeping and working machines.

Kitara hooked her arm with her mother’s and led her to Cheetah. “Mom, meet Cheetah, my former Second in Command. Cheetah, this is my mother, Marisa.”

“Hello Cheetah, nice to meet you,” Marisa said huskily, without missing a beat and squeezed Cheetah’s paw tenderly.

Marisa had been at a loss, why her daughter would be at a coma clinic and what would prompt Kitara to quit her job. This would have been the last thing, she had expected. Kitara always talked about Cheetah fondly. Marisa knew in every detail the story of the younger woman and how proud Kitara was of her. She’d always suspected Kitara’s feelings ran deeper and this turn of events confirmed it. Marisa prayed, Kitara wouldn’t get hurt in the end, if Cheetah didn’t return her daughter’s feelings.

These circumstances were not, how Marisa imagined her first meeting with Cheetah and she gazed at the young cheetah curiously. Even in her unconscious state, her face showed the kindness, Kitara had praised so much and her physical beauty was the mirror of how Cheetah looked like inside. Marisa was able to see, why Kitara was so fond of, maybe even loved, Cheetah and her heart went out to the younger women.

“What happened to Cheetah?” Marisa wanted to know and took a seat on the chair after letting go of her daughter.

Kitara sat down at the edge of the bed very carefully, reached for Cheetah’s paw to place it on her thigh, covering it with her own paw. She gazed out the window onto the park one flight below, before looking at Marisa who waited patiently.

“During a battle, Cheetah was shot in her left thigh, got a knife into the ribs on her right side which luckily missed the lungs. But worst of all, she was beaten on the head several times. She sustained a concussion and it was too much for her brain. She fell into a coma. It’s third grade and nobody knows when and how she’ll wake up again,” Kitara explained calmly, but her pain was obvious. “I… when I learned, Cheetah was in a coma my only thoughts were: ‘You can’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me.’ And I knew, I had to be there for Cheetah. I just…”

“It’s okay, honey. I understand. There are things, we have to do even if they don’t seem to make sense.” Marisa covered the two paws on Kitara’s thigh with hers and continued as she gazed at Cheetah with her light gray eyes. “I respect your decision, Kitara. And I will support you and Cheetah to the best of my abilities.”

“Thank you, Mom. This means a lot to me.” Relief flooded Kitara.


	4. Chapter 4 – December 2002

Four months had passed, since Cheetah and Kitara arrived at the hospital. Cheetah’s wounds were healed; she was able to breathe on her own, but was still monitored. During the first week, they had found a routine in which Kitara spent the mornings with different things, she was interested in. The rest of the day, she cared for Cheetah in the form of rehab and giving her baths twice a week, all with the help of personnel from the hospital.

Kitara was in contact with her mother, Dr. Brown, Norm and Laura and the two women had found friends among the patients and other related persons.

For the end of December, Kitara had arranged a meeting with their former crew and her mother. She was looking forward to seeing them again and told Cheetah so repeatedly.

Imagining, Cheetah would probably be annoyed by her excitement, Kitara had to smile as she sat on Cheetah’s bed, holding her paw. She enjoyed, being allowed to gaze at Cheetah as much as she wanted and used every opportunity to do so. Her feelings for the younger woman became even stronger with time and she searched for physical contact all the time. She held Cheetah’s paws, stroked her face and arms but didn’t cross the line, except when she gave her a bath. That was unavoidable and never viewed as an erotic act by Kitara.

Now, that the bandages were gone, Cheetah looked like she was just sleeping and would wake up any minute. Kitara dressed Cheetah in her own clothes, consisting of several track pants and sleeveless tops.

On the day of the reunion, the routine was broken for once as the guests would arrive before noon and Kitara was nervous, chatting constantly while Cheetah had to listen.

At the knock, Kitara froze and glanced at Cheetah on the other side of the room as Kitara prepared some snacks.

“Our guests have arrived,” Kitara announced, cleaned her paws and went to open the door.

Marisa, Laura, Brown and Norm stood there, smiling at her fondly and surprise was obvious on their features.

“Your hair is longer,” Laura said, when they were all inside and it was her turn to hug Kitara.

“Yeah, you know… the army didn’t allow it and I decided to let it grow, until Cheetah wakes up,” Kitara explained and was wrapped in a bear hug from Norm.

“It looks good.” Laura brushed her paw through the soft, but still very short strands as Kitara led them to Cheetah.

“Cheetah, we’ve got some visitors.” Kitara took Cheetah’s paw and stood at her side, while the rest of them came to a stop around the bed.

“Hi Cheetah. Long time no see,” Laura began next to Kitara and gazed at the peaceful, slightly thinner, but still beautiful form of her best friend.”You look good. I knew, Kitara would take good care of you. You’ve got a wonderful girlfriend here.”

Kitara stared in disbelief at Laura, while the rest agreed fondly.

“Hey Cheetah. It’s good to see you again.” With unbelievable tenderness, Norm brushed his knuckles over Cheetah’s cheek, standing across from Kitara on the other side of the bed. “”Everybody misses you at the camp.”

“Cheetah, this is Doc Brown. I want to see you roll your eyes in annoyance again ASAP.” A bit awkwardly, he patted Cheetah’s lower arm.

“Hello Cheetah. It’s very nice to see you again,” Marisa said, squeezing Cheetah’s arm. “I’m looking forward to a long conversation as soon as you wake up.” The smile was audible in Marisa’s husky voice.

They stayed with Cheetah for another while, talking to each other and they included Cheetah. After a while, Kitara served the snacks and they sat around the bed. Norm dragged the armchair to the free side of the bed. Marisa took a seat on the other chair. Brown got comfortable on Kitara’s bed. Kitara sat on the bed with Cheetah and lay down next to her, when they were finished eating. Laura found her place between Cheetah’s feet.

They spent the rest of the day reminiscing and they had to tell a lot of stories about Cheetah as well as Kitara and the room was filled with laughter.

Kitara couldn’t express, how happy she was to have their family and friends with them. But most of all, she enjoyed the relaxed mood, because she didn’t have to watch what she was doing. She held Cheetah’s paw and stroked her cheek whenever she felt like it.

At some point, silence fell, while Kitara was busy gazing lovingly at Cheetah’s beautiful face. After some time, she realized they were watching her.

Making eye contact with all of them in turn, Kitara found acceptance, approval and affection.

“You’re such a cute couple,” Laura commented quietly and the others nodded in agreement.

When the first stomach began to rebel, Marisa and Kitara prepared dinner, while the rest kept company with Cheetah, still talking.

Up until now, Kitara didn’t seem to have any problems with the situation. Marisa knew, it would become a tough fight the longer Cheetah stayed unconscious. But she also knew her daughter and that she wouldn’t give up, until Cheetah was herself again. Kitara had always been stubborn and this was no exception. Also her love for Cheetah would help Kitara to survive the hard times. She would want to be able to share the good times in the end, too. Kitara wouldn’t settle for anything less.

The following three days were spent much the same way, including breakfast after the visitors slept at a hotel nearby. All of them enjoyed their togetherness immensely. They decided to make this a regular appointment every few months.

The goodbye was hard most of all for Laura, who missed talking to her best friend terribly. Kitara was as kind as Cheetah, but it just wasn’t the same. They didn’t share the same experiences she did with Cheetah. Still she liked the older woman very much and enjoyed to speak to her on the phone. Cheetah listened to Laura telling Kitara about their adventures. 14 years was a long time, so there was a lot to tell.

When they were alone again, after tearful farewells, Kitara returned to Cheetah’s side and dozed off for a while contentedly.


	5. Chapter 5 – June 2003

Almost a year after Cheetah sustained the beating, there was not a single sign, she would wake up any time soon.

Often at night, Kitara would go to bed and cry herself to sleep, because it was becoming too much for her. She had regular appointments with a psychiatrist once a week. It helped her deal with the nightmares about Cheetah dying and Kitara wasn’t able to do anything.

Every time the others visited, Laura commented on her growing hair and Kitara tried to enjoy the time. It wasn’t that easy anymore, because she asked herself, how long it would take, until Cheetah would wrap her arms around Kitara and she feared the answer.

It was obvious, the doctors couldn’t do anything else and the discussion arose of transferring Cheetah to California. Kitara was afraid to leave the hospital, because she didn’t know what to do with all the free time.

There were times, when Kitara thought, Cheetah must be tired of her voice by now. Everybody told her, it was just the opposite. She was Cheetah’s focal point and she would feel lost, if Kitara stopped talking to her. So she read to the younger woman every day. The knowledge, Cheetah counted on her though she couldn’t show it, gave Kitara new strength to go on.

Knowing from other patients, that it DID happen that people woke up from a coma, Kitara didn’t dare to lose faith. She imagined her future with Cheetah as soon as she would wake up.

“I have to be honest with you,” Kitara said one evening, lying at Cheetah’s side. “I don’t want to return to the army anymore. It would remind me of how I sent you into such a dangerous situation forever. I couldn’t bear it. But you are free to go of course. Today I don’t know anymore WHY I even joined… perhaps I just did my duty, until you came along.” Kitara traced the contours of Cheetah’s face with her index finger very slowly. “I never met someone, who is as strong as you before. In spite of everything, you’ve gone through, you’re the kindest person I know. You changed me somehow, showed me there are other things to live for. Oh Cheetah, please… wake up.” She buried her face against the soft neck. “Please, I want to look into your expressive eyes again. I want to see your soft smile and feel your response to my caresses.” Kitara’s voice was a mere whisper and she let free rein to her tears.

Not bothering with the position, Kitara tried to relax and fell asleep with her face at Cheetah’s neck. One arm was thrown over the younger woman’s midsection.

Kitara woke the next morning from warmth against her bottom. She followed Cheetah’s arm with her paw and found its counterpart pressed against one of her buttocks.

“Great… now I’m already placing your paws on me,” Kitara groaned. “I’m going crazy.” She put the paw onto the bed and got up to begin her day.

Kitara didn’t stop cuddling with Cheetah, but tried to avoid, falling asleep half on top of her. She didn’t know, what this might lead to and could obviously guarantee for nothing.

As soon as Kitara was ready, they began to discuss about the move seriously and started to plan everything.


	6. Chapter 6 – January 2004

Kitara sat in a high-backed chair in front of a big panoramic window, gazing at Cheetah on their bed to her right with a smile on her face. The setting sun tinged the whole room orange, which made Cheetah’s soft fur glow somehow. The young face was peaceful.

One month ago, they’d moved to the small coastal town, where Kitara’s parents bought a house 50 years ago. At first, it had been a little bit too quiet for Kitara, but she got used to the slower pace. She also found people, some old acquaintances among them, she could spend time with.

With a last look at the ocean, separated from the house by a white beach, Kitara got up, placed her book on the chair and went to the bed in the corner.

“I’m sorry, Cheetah. It was an exhausting day,” Kitara said, grabbed her pajama from the foot of the bed and began to undress. “I’m with you in a minute.” She put her clothes over a small chair at the foot of the bed.

Kitara glanced at the monitor of the EKG and realized, Cheetah’s blood pressure was elevated. Not thinking about it too much, Kitara went to the bathroom through the wide archway in the other corner. She returned a few minutes later freshly washed.

At some point, Kitara knew she wasn’t able to resist anymore and since they lived in California, she shared a bed with Cheetah.

Kitara climbed in, got comfortable on her right side, after spreading the blanket from Cheetah’s legs over them. She put her leg over Cheetah’s and rested her head on her paw with her elbow bent. She gazed at the younger woman lovingly and wrapped an arm around her midsection.

“You are so beautiful, Cheetah,” Kitara whispered. “It’s a shame, I never told you before the coma.” She leaned in and whispered into Cheetah’s ear huskily. “I would like to see your eyes widen in surprise and this wonderful smile appear on your face. I could never resist your smile or your eyes. Oh, sweet Cheetah.” Kitara sighed and placed a tender kiss on the soft, warm cheek. “Sleep tight.” After a last fond gaze, Kitara slid down a bit, rested her head against Cheetah’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

Listening to the strong heartbeat, Kitara felt it calm down slowly and asked herself what to make of this.

The next day started like every other, but when Kitara was about to say goodbye for the time being, the phone rang. She grabbed the cordless from the nightstand and sat down next to Cheetah on the bed. She rested her free paw on Cheetah’s stomach.

“Hello?”

“Kitara, hi! This is Dr. Richard,” the physician from the coma clinic greeted. “How are you?”

“Hello,” Kitara said fondly. “I’m fine, thank you. And you?”

“Fine, too. Thanks. Listen… the reason I’m calling is… there was a change during the past month.”

“What kind of a change? What do you mean?” Worry was obvious on Kitara’s features and in her voice.

She entwined her paw with Cheetah’s to press her lips to the back of it.

“It’s nothing to be worried about really,” Richard reassured her. “On the contrary. It’s very good. At first, there were only slight reactions from Cheetah in the evenings but they grew stronger with time.”

“Reactions to what?” Kitara wanted to know.

“That’s what I want to know from you,” Richard exclaimed excitedly. “The strongest reaction was yesterday evening. It was unlike anything else before. Kitara, what happened yesterday?”

Wracking her brain, Kitara thought for a while and flushed slightly when she remembered what had been different.

“Well… it’s… usually when it’s time for bed, I grab my pajamas and change in the bathroom.” Kitara pressed their entwined paws against her forehead. “This is so embarrassing.”

Richard had to laugh. “Hey, I’m a doctor. Remember? You can tell me everything.”

“Right.” Kitara nodded in agreement. “Without thinking about it, I undressed next to the bed and got into my pajamas.” Kitara took Cheetah’s index finger between her teeth.

“That explains it. Was there anything else… different?”

“Eeeh.. I kissed Cheetah on the cheek to say good night,” Kitara confessed, after letting go of the finger and pressed their paws against her chest.

“And… what are you doing right now?” Richard asked suspiciously.

“Our entangled paws are pressed against my chest and I almost bit into Cheetah’s finger a moment ago.”

“That’s great, Kitara! Cheetah’s obviously responding to you. That’s a fantastic development, though we shouldn’t get our hopes up too soon,” he cautioned.

Kitara felt dazed and gazed at the peaceful features of the younger woman. “This isn’t too much for Cheetah?”

“No, not at all. Like I told you, Cheetah needs to hear your voice. I now say: Don’t hold back. Do what you feel like. In her own special way, Cheetah shows us, she enjoys your attention,” Richard explained. “Would you do me a favor and write some kind of journal? It doesn’t have to be very explicit, but it should contain the time… not to the second of course… only as a clue.”

“Sure, no problem,” Kitara answered casually, her eyes fastened to Cheetah’s face. “Thanks for the wonderful news, Dr. Richard.”

“Take care, Kitara. Hear from you soon. Bye.”

“Bye.” Kitara pressed the disconnect button absentmindedly and knew she wouldn’t be of any use in the discussion today.

Without hesitation, Kitara dialed a number and pressed the phone against her ear and mouth.

“Missy, hi! This is Kitara. I can’t make it to the meeting today. … No, nothing’s wrong. I’ll tell you next week. … Yeah, you, too. Bye.”

After everything was arranged, Kitara changed into more comfortable, wide slacks instead of the jeans and lay down next to Cheetah.

Marisa entered the room quietly to find Kitara cuddling with Cheetah. When she hadn’t heard Kitara wish her a good day, she’d become curious and smiled lovingly now.

Despite the fact, that Cheetah was unconscious, Marisa had never before seen her daughter so happy. Caring for the younger woman seemed to be, what Kitara was made for. Kitara had endless patience and at the same time an unbelievable passion.

It was almost one and a half years now and there had been rough spots along the way. Still, Kitara hadn’t lost her faith. She knew, Cheetah would wake up one day. She wanted to be there, when it happened.

Marisa admired the devotion with which Kitara cared for Cheetah. The love was obvious in every gaze, her daughter sent Cheetah’s way. The strength of Kitara’s feelings was something Marisa had never seen from her. Though Cheetah was unconscious, there was a special connection between them. And it became stronger with time.

Hoping, Cheetah would wake up soon, Marisa prayed for it every night, because she wanted to see Kitara’s love returned.

“Hey, honey,” Marisa said quietly, entering the room to not startle them. “Why are you still here?”

Kitara felt her mother take a seat on the bed, before a warm paw came to rest on her back.

“Dr. Richard just called. He told me, Cheetah reacts to me. I don’t feel like leaving her right now.”

“That’s wonderful, darling. Have a nice time,” Marisa said, squeezing Cheetah’s paw and left again.

Kitara rested her head on her paw like the night before and pressed her free paw against Cheetah’s cheek to turn her head slightly. She placed her arm over Cheetah’s chest comfortably and began to trace her mouth with a fingertip.

“I want to tell you how I felt at our dinner date.” She smiled. “Yes, it was a date. Our first if you want. I know, one day you would have been able to make me forget about the rules and regulations.” Kitara stroked Cheetah’s black nose carefully. “But back to the topic. I found you breathtakingly beautiful in those snug jeans and the blue top. Sleeveless suits you best. It brings out your strong arms. I couldn’t help, but admire them from the very beginning.” She wrapped one of her legs around Cheetah’s. “You looked so confident and relaxed that evening. And I didn’t know, you could create such wonderful meals. Everything, but most of all the sauce was to die for. I’m looking forward to tasting it again. I’m sure the recipe is only here.” Kitara touched Cheetah’s forehead to stroke down between her eyes and brushed her paw through the warm fur at Cheetah’s cheek. “I know, you must have wondered whether I really meant to meet with you again.” She lowered her eyes for a moment to look at her paw. “Yes, Cheetah, I wanted to have another date with you. More than one really. And it isn’t just the sauce.” Her paw wandered to Cheetah’s ear and she traced its soft contours with her fingertips, smiling lovingly. “Oh Cheetah.” Kitara’s voice became huskier. “You looked so erotic, enjoying the food and when you closed your eyes to enjoy the taste. You’re the hottest person I know, sweet Cheetah. I’m so happy I don’t have to pretend anymore.” Moving closer, Kitara whispered into the other ear. “You freed me in some way. Without you, I’d still be stuck in the fruitless battles. Thank you, Cheetah.” She nuzzled her cheek and placed a tender kiss on it. “I could feel your pain, when you told me the story of your life. I wish, it would have been easier for you, but I doubt we would have met, if your life was any different. Or mine…” Kitara sighed and she buried her paw in the soft, warm fur at the back of Cheetah’s head. “You have no idea, how much you helped me by taking my place over eight years ago, do you?” She gazed at the peaceful face from this close proximity and her eyes glistened from unshed tears. “Knowing you’d take care of everything, I was able to mourn as long as I needed to. Thank you for this gift, Cheetah.” She took a deep, trembling breath. “My father had a heart attack at Headquarters and my mother called me to come home. I got on my way as fast as I could, but before I arrived, he had suffered a second attack and died soon after.” Kitara buried her face against Cheetah’s cheek and let free rein to her tears. “I was so devastated. I went through the funeral in some kind of trance. Only when my mother closed the door, after the last guests, I was able to cry. I did so for almost two weeks and Marisa was afraid I had totally lost it.” Her voice tearful, Kitara wrapped her other arm around Cheetah’s back and clung to her. “I knew, you had everything under control, but I couldn’t abandon you. The thought of returning to you… even then… gave me the strength to find my bearings again.” Kitara kissed Cheetah’s cheek lovingly. “From that time on… without really knowing, what was going on... Cheetah, I would give my life for you willingly. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it anymore… I still can’t. You have to stay with me, Cheetah.” Her voice became pleading. “Please.” She let free rein to her tears again and tightened her hold on Cheetah. “Please.”

Exhausted from this emotional scene Kitara fell asleep on top of Cheetah, her mouth pressed against the younger woman’s cheek.

Kitara woke, not knowing how long she slept and felt warmth against her back. Cheetah’s paw rested there and Kitara knew, it wasn’t her doing this time, if it even had the last time.

“Come back to me, Cheetah,” Kitara whispered and kissed Cheetah’s cheek lovingly again. “I know, you can hear me. Come back to me.”


	7. Chapter 7 – September 2004

“I love your hair so much,” Laura said, standing behind Kitara next to their bed and brushed her paws through the soft, brown strands. They were already reaching the middle of Kitara’s back.

“Only because you can’t have them,” Kitara returned, grinning and gazed at Cheetah on the bed lovingly.

They had one of their meetings, which had become more frequent now, that Kitara and Cheetah were almost nearby.

“True,” Laura admitted, fiddling with the tresses, which didn’t seem to bother Kitara.

“I hope, Cheetah will like it,” Kitara mumbled, looking down at the love of her life.

Not shying away from the thought anymore, because she knew it was true, Kitara memorized everything of the unconscious form. She knew every little detail, but she still couldn’t get enough of just gazing at Cheetah for hours. She longed to tell the younger woman, how much she meant to Kitara. How much she was in love with Cheetah. If she could be sure, Cheetah would return her feelings, nothing could stop Kitara from saying it over and over. But as it was, she held back, afraid to bare her soul, only to learn in the end, Cheetah didn’t feel the same.

“Oh, she will. Believe me, she will.” Laura gazed at her friend with a fond smile on her face. “Sometimes, when she thought, nobody was paying attention, I found her eyes fastened to you. Be it your paws as you emphasized a point. Or just your face as you were lecturing one of us.” The memories made the young white tigress smile as well as Norm at the foot of the bed. “Her gaze was always so full of adoration for you. But if I would have tried to talk about it with her, she sure as hell would have denied it. Nothing you could say or do, would make Cheetah stop. No matter... she always defended you, when some of us thought of you as too hard. She explained your point of view to us and it made us understand everything a little better.”

With a serious expression on her face, Kitara traced Cheetah’s with her blue-gray eyes. What was it, Cheetah felt for her? Did she see some kind of parent figure in Kitara? Was it more? Only Cheetah was able to answer these questions and Kitara longed to hear the answers.

“In her eyes, you could do nothing wrong,” Norm said hoarsely with his deep voice.

“I have failures like everybody else.” Kitara locked her gaze with Norm’s.

“It feels good to hear you say that,” Brown intervened and sighed. “The woman, who always seemed larger than life says, she is like the next person. Incredible.”

All of them laughed whole-heartedly, Marisa taking hold of her daughter’s waist to not topple over and Laura held her stomach.

“It’s always so good when you’re here,” Kitara said huskily and sat down on the bed, now that her hair were free. She took Cheetah’s paw in hers. “I wish you could stay for another while.”

“Sorry, duty calls,” Norm apologized, squeezing Kitara’s shoulder. “Take care, ladies.”

“We will,” Kitara answered and the horn from the cab was audible outside.

Laura hugged Kitara forcefully, placed a kiss on Cheetah’s forehead and left with her colleagues who had already said goodbye.

Marisa went to the door with them, while Kitara stayed with Cheetah and she sighed deeply.

Somehow, every goodbye became harder, though she knew it wasn’t because of the army. She enjoyed the chats with Laura on the phone, but it wasn’t the same as when they were face to face. Laura was the closest to a best friend, Kitara ever had. They traveled a lot with her father when she was a kid. She made friends very fast, but there had never been a single person to tell everything. She’d missed that, but only now did she realize, how much she’d longed for such a relationship.

“Shall I help you two to get ready for a bath?” Marisa asked, when she stood next to the bed again. “Or do you want to wait a bit?”

Taken from her reverie this way, Kitara turned her head slightly, but she didn’t take her stormy gray eyes off of Cheetah. “Yes, let’s have a bath now,” Kitara agreed and got up again.

Together, they moved with Cheetah to the bathroom, undressed the young woman and settled her in the bathtub. Marisa left the lovebirds and Kitara switched on the water, scenting it with Cheetah’s favorite bath salt of vanilla.

Kneeling next to the tub with her sleeves rolled up, Kitara waited until the warm water reached Cheetah’s chest. She turned the faucets off and began to wash Cheetah tenderly, carefully. She took her time, enjoyed the quietness of the moment and her gaze returned to Cheetah’s beautiful face frequently. Not missing a single spot as always, Kitara knew every millimeter of Cheetah’s body, but she didn’t intent to take advantage of the unconscious woman.

“Sweet Cheetah, you’re so tempting,” Kitara whispered into her ear, before placing a soft kiss on the wet cheek, while she rubbed Cheetah’s shoulders.

Done with washing Cheetah, Kitara put the cloth onto the rim, reached for the closest paw and let the younger woman relax for another while.

When the water began to cool, Kitara called for Marisa. They dried Cheetah off, dressed her in dark blue clothes and helped her get comfortable on the bed again.

While Kitara took a shower, Marisa stayed with Cheetah and talked to her quietly.

“You’re very good for my daughter,” Marisa said huskily, stroking Cheetah’s bare arm. “You know… I’ve never before seen her so relaxed and content, though this isn’t an easy situation.” She thought for a moment. “Her previous relationships never really went beyond dating and when it began to become serious, Kitara retreated which ended it. I never met any of the people, she dated.” Marisa sighed. “I know, what drew Kitara to you. You must be as strong as she is. You don't back down, when a challenge arises. But most of all and despite your strength, both physically and mentally, you’re a very kind person. You have to be, otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to penetrate Kitara’s defenses. Only once before… I’ve seen her react this way… putting everything else on hold… when her father died.” She smiled fondly down on Cheetah. “You’ll make Kitara very happy, I’m sure of it.”

“What are you two talking about?” Kitara asked, walking up to the bed and brushed a paw through her damp hair.

“I told Cheetah a story about you,” Marisa answered, getting up and watched Kitara, dressed in her pajamas, climb over Cheetah’s still form very carefully.

“Sleep tight, honey. Good night, Cheetah.” With this, Marisa left the room and got ready for bed herself.

“What did she tell you?” Kitara asked, pressing her body against Cheetah’s right side. She kissed her cheek, before she got comfortable with a leg thrown over Cheetah’s.

Her arm rested on the younger woman’s stomach and she mumbled sleepily with her face against Cheetah’s neck. “Night… sweet Cheetah.” Her eyes were already closed.


	8. Chapter 8 – June 2005

Kitara stood at the side of the bed, looking down on Cheetah with a sad expression and tears streaming down her face, moistening her fur at her neck; her round ears twitched, listening to Cheetah's regular breathing.

With one paw pressed against her muzzle, the elbow supported by the other arm, she almost hugged herself. A white envelope was firmly clasped in her other paw.

5 days ago, they had received the horrible news of Laura's death from Norm. She had been shot several times, one of the bullets hit the brain and she had died instantly. Kitara would have loved to attend the funeral, but she didn't dare to leave Cheetah for more than a few hours. Laura's parents lived in Chicago, so Kitara would have been gone for at least a day. She just couldn't do that.

Of course, she had written a letter to Laura's parents and she was sure, they understood since they had known Cheetah for a long time.

The letter, Kitara was holding now, had arrived in the mail today. Norm had found it among Laura's belongings and thought, Cheetah should have it, when she woke up.

During the past 2 ½ years, Laura had become a very good friend for Kitara. They had often talked for hours on the phone, Kitara learning something new about the woman she loved every time. It had helped to talk to someone, who had known Cheetah, instead of a detached psychiatrist, she still had to visit twice a week.

Kitara already missed Laura terribly and a loud sob escaped her as she put the letter down on the nightstand. Kitara climbed into bed next to Cheetah and wrapped herself around the comatose woman, crying heart-breakingly.

Exhausted from the emotional roller-coaster of the past few days, Kitara fell asleep soon.

<<<<<<<<<<<

The next day, Kitara had to pull herself together and after breakfast, was in their room on a mattress with Cheetah. Like every second day, Kitara made the exercises to keep strengthening Cheetah's muscles. It wouldn't do to just have Cheetah lay there, day in and day out and have her body atrophy over time. So for 30 minutes, Kitara stimulated every area of Cheetah's body with skill and routine. As usual, she explained everything she did, to help with Cheetah's brain as well.

For the past 1 ½ years, they had made steady progress. Kitara elicited more and more reactions from Cheetah since the first call from Dr. Richard about it. But so far, Cheetah hadn't shown any sign of waking up.

Knowing deep in her heart, that one day, sooner or later, no matter how long it would take, Cheetah would open her eyes again, gave Kitara the strength to go on. The unconditional love, she felt for Cheetah helped, of course. Kitara would do anything for Cheetah.

For almost three years, Cheetah was in a coma now and Kitara cared for her every need, was there for the other woman. But still, unsure if Cheetah reciprocated any of Kitara's sentiments, Kitara held back. She told Cheetah on occasion, that she liked her, but so far, Kitara hadn't been able to confess her true feelings. It would break her, if she did and Cheetah would only want friendship, when she woke.

<<<<<<<<<<<

With every passing day, it became harder for Kitara to hold back her true feelings. She kept telling Cheetah, how much she cared, how beautiful she thought, Cheetah was and so on.

Kitara stroked Cheetah's body every chance she got, undressed in front of the younger woman unashamedly and found new ways to get a reaction from Cheetah every now and then.

Unable to say, what she would give to once again see those beautiful blue eyes, hear that wonderfully lovely, melodic alto voice again, Kitara yearned for the day. Sometimes, she was able to imagine, that Cheetah would open her eyes and declare her everlasting love for Kitara. Other days, worst-case scenarios of Cheetah thanking her for her efforts and walking away, haunted Kitara.

If Cheetah would act in the latter manner, Kitara would probably live, but she would be broken, without a reason to go on anymore. She didn't know, how she would feel, since she had given up everything for the younger woman. There was nothing left worth living for.

In anticipation of this possible future, Kitara started to ask around, if anyone would be willing to give her a job. To her amazement, every single one of her contacts was eager to work with her. When she told them, she didn't know when that would be, if ever, they assured her, that they would wait for as long as it took.

The regular meetings with the support group as well as the book club, helped Kitara finding a balance and she also worked out as often as she could. Norm and Dr. Brown still visited them on occasion, but with Laura gone, the bond seemed to break and Kitara hoped, it didn't lessen Cheetah's chance of recovery.

Memories of her 10 years with Cheetah and countless occasions of getting to know each other, chances missed, started to haunt Kitara in her dreams. With the help of the psychiatrist, she was able to overcome the guilt, slowly.

Marisa was steady like a rock for Kitara, helping her, taking care of Cheetah, when Kitara couldn't and always having an open ear.

<<<<<<<<<<<

One day, Kitara had had a meeting with the support group and felt too agitated to go home right away. She went to the gym to let off some steam for half an hour, but decided to shower at home, not wanting to leave Cheetah to herself for too long.

Exhausted as she was, Kitara had forgotten her pajamas and entered the bedroom, dressed in her robe. She wanted to cuddle with Cheetah for a bit and fell asleep on top of the younger woman.

The sound of the phone woke Kitara and she realized, it was morning. Not having to move, she grabbed the cordless from the nightstand and answered, noticing that she was still lying on top of Cheetah.

“Hello?”

“Kitara! Tell me, what you're doing with Cheetah... have done all night?” Dr. Richard asked without preamble.

Confused, Kitara gazed at the sleeping woman and then, bracing her free paw on the bed, pulled back a little. With a gasp, Kitara noticed, that her robe had come undone during the night. She was lying with her naked front pressed against Cheetah, had probably done so most of the night.

“Why do you ask?” Kitara stalled huskily and didn't dare to move.

“Her readings are all over the place. These are the strongest reactions we've had so far,” Dr. Richard informed enthusiastically.

Heat rising from her neck to her cheeks and glad, that it wasn't a videophone, Kitara relayed the information and Dr. Richard ordered her to continue in the future. Chuckling, Kitara put the phone away and stretched lazily on top of Cheetah. Following doctor's orders, Kitara got rid of the robe and dozed off again.

“What ARE you doing?” Marisa exclaimed as she entered the room and grinned broadly at the sight for a moment.

Again, Kitara stretched languidly and looked at her mother, smiling. “Dr. Richard told us, my nakedness helps with Cheetah's recovery.”

“Then... by all means... continue,” Marisa said and went to fetch breakfast for Kitara.

From that day on, Kitara slept and cuddled with Cheetah in the nude all the time and every single time, her readings spiked.


	9. Chapter 9 – April 15th 2006

For more than 3 ½ years, Cheetah was in a coma now and Kitara was tired of holding back her feelings any longer.

Cheetah was sitting in the bathtub, while Kitara washed every spot of her body thoroughly. Done for the moment, Kitara put the washcloth aside and knelled down by the tub, while she let Cheetah soak for a while.

“Gods, Cheetah,” Kitara husked, cupping one of Cheetah's cheeks with a paw to turn her face towards herself, tenderly. “You're so very beautiful... and... I...” Kitara swallowed convulsively a few times, her throat suddenly dry. “I love you,” she finally whispered. “More than I can say...” Her thumb stroked over Cheetah's muzzle and her gaze followed the path of her thumb. “Do you hear me? I love you, sweet Cheetah.” She repeated hoarsely and wanted to repeat it over and over, feeling relieved to no end, now that she had admitted it out loud.

Lifting her gaze, Kitara stopped her caresses, stunned to find blue eyes looking back at her.

“Cheetah! You're awake!” Kitara exclaimed in surprise, pulling her paw back hurriedly.

Hardly moving her head, but the eyes wandering around, Cheetah tried to speak. “Hmt...,” was all, that came out.

“Slowly... take it slow. Let me get you some ice cubes,” Kitara said and left the room, thinking 'Cheetah is awake!' the whole way and returned moments later with a glass of ice cubes in one paw.

Fishing one out, after kneeling back down, Kitara helped Cheetah take it into her mouth, relishing the feeling of Cheetah's muzzle touching her paw and watched her suckle it, before biting the rest into pieces and swallow. Then Cheetah cleared her throat.

“Where am I?” she rasped, gazing at Kitara.

Relieved, that Cheetah's first question hadn't been, who she was, Kitara smiled fondly. “You're at my house in California.”

“And what am I doing in your bathtub?” Cheetah asked, her voice becoming stronger and resembling the former melody slowly.

Uneasily, Kitara's eyes wandered to Cheetah's foam-covered chest for a second, until she realized what she was doing and looked back up into Cheetah's eyes. “You were in a coma and I took care of you.”

“For how long?” Cheetah wanted to know.

Kitara was reluctant to answer. “Maybe you should ask your doctor that.”

“How long?” Cheetah repeated insistently.

With a sigh, Kitara replied, “3 years, 8 months, 13 days.”

Cheetah's eyes went wide at the revelation. “You took care of me during that time?”

Nodding meekly, Kitara lowered her gaze, expecting a reprimand of some sort, judging from Cheetah's emotionless tone, but nothing came.

“I am getting cold,” Cheetah said instead, shivering and tried to get up.

“Easy there! I trained with you, but you're too weak to move on your own at the moment,” Kitara explained. “As much as I would like to give you your privacy... I'm afraid, I'll have to carry you.”

Cheetah felt disoriented after opening her eyes, but she was very relieved to find Kitara there with her. The news about her coma unsettled Cheetah immensely, but she tried not let it show. She refrained from showing any emotions right now, until she was sure, what had happened. Kitara had been there for her all this time? She had left the army for her?

“You must have seen me naked before,” Cheetah stated. “Please, help me.”

Taking off her long sleeved top, wearing an undershirt, Kitara placed one arm around Cheetah's back, after draping Cheetah's over her shoulders, and her other arm under Cheetah's knees.

With a strength she didn't know she possessed, Kitara carried Cheetah to their bedroom and placed her on the bed, on top of a towel, she had placed there earlier as usual. With another towel, Kitara started to dry Cheetah off, including her genitalia and didn't dare look at the younger woman's face or in her eyes.

“Darling, I'm back!” came Marisa's husky voice from the front door.

The white tigress stopping in her tracks at the doorway, had an unmistakable resemblance with Kitara as she just stared at Cheetah.

Kitara had placed the towel around Cheetah, when she heard her mother, not sure Cheetah would want to be seen like this by a virtual stranger.

“Cheetah! Sweet girl! You're finally awake!” Marisa didn't move, just looking between Cheetah and Kitara, back and forth.

It unsettled Cheetah even more, that a woman, she had never seen before, called her a 'sweet girl'. What had happened during the past almost for years?

“Mom, could you call Dr. Richard? Ask him for a transport, please?” Kitara asked and watched her mother nod and turn on her paws.

With Kitara's help, Cheetah got dressed in a blue track suit, the sleeves cut off and leaving her digitigrade legs bare.

“We will take you to the Coma clinic in Maine to make sure, you're fine,” Kitara explained, packing a bag with their essentials as well as some clothes. Marisa would travel there with more of their belongings, since they didn't know, how long it would take.

Four hours later, they were at the clinic and an extensive set of tests was conducted on Cheetah. Before they parted, Kitara pawed Cheetah the letter from Laura and went to her room.

It was late in the evening, when Cheetah was finally brought to her room. She was exhausted, but she wanted to read Laura's letter, before she could relax.

Opening the envelope with a claw, Cheetah took the white paper and unfolded it to read.

Dear Cheetah, May 28th, 2005

I'm sorry, I couldn't be there when you woke.

I love you so much and I was totally shocked, when Brown told me, you were in a coma. The fact, that he didn't know, when you'd wake up, devastated all of us.

When I learned, that Kitara had resigned to take care of you, I realized, that she truly loves you. Before she could accompany you, she needed my consent and I gave it gladly, because she was more than just devastated. She seemed lost without you.

I know, you love her,, because now everything you did and said, makes perfect sense. You defended her vehemently, explained her decisions, no one but you understood. You'd give your life for Kitara.

After 5 months of your coma, we visited you for the first time and the change, Kitara had gone through was amazing. As a Commander, she'd been fierce, for you she was even fiercer and so very loyal. She takes so very good care of you!

From that day, we stayed in constant contact and she asked me to tell her all the stories, I could think of about you. I told her every single one gladly.

We became fast friends, you connected us even in your unconscious state. I have to admit though, it was nothing like your friendship of course. 2 ½ years can't make up for 14 years. I have to say, I really like Kitara. It helped to talk to her about you. It made me miss you a little less!

Now..... let me tell you a little about Kitara...

Kitara really loves you, Cheetah. She loved you, when you fell into the coma and her love for you grew more and more over the past 3 years.

The fact, that she gave up the army, everything she knew and cherished, for you should be enough to convince you of that.

I know, it was hard for Kitara, she had very rough spots along the way, but her love for you helped her overcome them. The thought of one day seeing you safe and sound again, gave her the strength she needed. For both of you.

Kitara put everything on the line, without really knowing, how you feel about her. She has doubts, that you might not reciprocate. She is afraid, that what she did was in vain.

As strong as she might seem... she is uncertain, her heart is very fragile right now and she might even retreat... but only, because she loves you very much and doesn't want you to feel responsible, feel forced to be grateful to her for what she has done for you. She fears that you might love her or have feelings for her for all the wrong reasons.

Please, bear with Kitara.

I know, you will need time to recover your former strength, physical as well as mental.... take your time with that.

But you have to promise me, that you're not going to be a coward.

Tell her, how you feel ASAP.

I know, you love her and that's all, that matters!

Take care of Kitara, please.

You'll never find a truer love, than hers.

Get well soon, my friend.

Love Laura

P. S. I'm so glad, you're finally awake!

Tears were streaming down her face, when Cheetah was finished, not sure exactly why. Whether it was, because of her best friend's death, what Laura had said about Kitara or the gratitude, she felt towards Kitara. Probably for all those reasons and many more.

“I promise,” Cheetah vowed quietly and wrote it under the letter.

I promise! Cheetah April 15th, 2006


	10. Chapter 10 – August 30th 2006

The way through recovery was long and slow, but Cheetah made steady progress during the next four months. She regained her strength, gained the weight again, she had lost and trained her brain, which had suffered of course.

While Cheetah got well again, Kitara was there, helped her with everything she could and gave her the space to develop, but held herself back. The older woman was quiet, withdrawn, hardly ever smiled, avoided eye contact and Cheetah knew, Kitara was in a lot of emotional pain. But Cheetah needed the time like Laura had known and used it to watch Kitara every chance she got.

The change, the older woman had gone through, was truly amazing, nothing short of a miracle. And Cheetah loved it, loved Kitara.

As a Commander, Kitara had seemed larger than life, unapproachable, unattainable, severe, withdrawn, strong, quiet, solid as a rock and very aloof.

Cheetah had always admired Kitara and couldn't say, when her admiration had turned into love. In all her rigor, Kitara had always been kind above reproach.

Now, in spite of the fact, that Kitara hardly smiled, she was kind, soft, patient, approachable, open, but still strong and solid as a rock.

The softness was most likely due to the hair, that by now reached below Kitara's wonderfully firm butt. Most of the time, she wore it open, but sometimes she braided it, which gave her an even softer look if that was possible.

When the time came, that Cheetah could be released, Marisa invited Cheetah to stay at their home for the time being, until she found her own apartment. But Cheetah wasn't sure, that was such a good idea with the way Kitara behaved.

Marisa, Kitara's mother, was an amazing person. When Cheetah had been settled in the clinic and she had visited for the first time, Marisa had treated Cheetah like the younger daughter, she never had. She told Cheetah, how Kitara had cared for her, spent countless hours, exercising with Cheetah, bathing her, “feeding” her and whatever else Kitara had done to help Cheetah.

Where Kitara was withdrawn, Marisa sometimes spent hours, regaling on how her daughter elicited reactions from Cheetah, accidental at first, but ever more deliberate with time. Cheetah loved the stories, most of all the one, where Marisa had found Kitara naked on top of Cheetah for the first time.

The day of their departure soon arrived, but Cheetah was still not sure, she should go with Marisa and Kitara.

With their things packed, bags stacked in the lobby, Kitara wanted to call a cab, but Cheetah stopped her with a paw at her arm. She didn't miss the slight flinch from Kitara at her touch and pulled back.

“I want you to read this,” Cheetah said, offering the letter to Kitara. “Please, read it. You'll find me in the park, when you're ready.”

Hesitantly, Kitara took the letter and watched Cheetah leave through the backdoor into the lush park.

Kitara sat down on a cushioned chair and started to read, soon tears were streaming down her face.

Long after she had read the letter, Kitara was sitting there, tears still falling and the only thing, she could think was 'Cheetah loves me!'.

It was just the two of them since Marisa had gone home a week ago, so Kitara took the time, she needed to get back her composure.

Realizing, that her fears had been unfounded, a huge rock fell from Kitara's heart and she felt almost light-headed with relief. Folding the letter back together, Kitara put it into the envelope. Then she stashed it in the back pocket of her jeans as she got up to follow Cheetah.

Kitara found Cheetah standing at the edge of a small pond, paws in the pockets of her jeans. Of course she took the time to drink in the wonderful sight of the woman she loved. She had stolen surreptitious glances at Cheetah, when she had helped her of course. But being able to finally appreciate the view openly, knowing that her appraisal was welcome, felt just wonderful.

Over the past four months, Cheetah had regained her former stature, after only having lived off of basic nutrition for the past almost four years. It was miraculous to see Cheetah stand there in her full height, tail swishing behind her lightly, arms bare in the black jacket. The small ears twitched and Kitara knew, Cheetah was aware of her presence.

Kitara retrieved the letter and came to a halt next to the younger woman, offering her the envelope. “Thank you for letting me read it,” Kitara said huskily and smiled as Cheetah turned to take it.

Nodding with a smile, Cheetah stashed it in her jacket pocket and gazed down at Kitara openly. For some time, they just looked at each other, smiling lovingly.

Slowly, Cheetah moved closer to Kitara and took her paws into her own, squeezing them tenderly, reassuringly.

“May I hug you?” Kitara breathed and Cheetah pulled her close by her paws, placing them on her voluptuous hips, before she wrapped Kitara in a tight embrace.

The smaller woman buried her face at Cheetah's neck, breathing in her unique scent, she had become so familiar with during the past years. Tears of joy rand down the tigress' cheeks, moistening Cheetah's fur at her neck.

Cheetah placed her muzzle against the top of Kitara's head and enjoyed the older woman's delicious scent, she had only ever dreamed of smelling. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Kitara, her paws splayed at her back to hold her close.

Mirroring Cheetah's gesture, Kitara squeezed the taller woman tight against herself. “I am so very happy, that you're awake and well,” Kitara whispered, placing a soft kiss at Cheetah's neck.

They stood like this for a very long time, neither of them willing to let go and content to hold the woman they loved.

When it seemed, that Kitara had calmed down, so she wasn't crying anymore, Cheetah pulled back slightly, without letting go and gazed down at the tigress.

Kitara looked back up at her with dark blue eyes full of love and Cheetah lowered her head to rub her muzzle lightly against Kitara's for a while. Turning her head slightly, Cheetah let her tongue stoke Kitara's muzzle, before the tigress opened her own mouth to let Cheetah's curious, rough muscle in.

When their tongues met for the first time, it felt like nothing they'd ever experienced before, shocks of pleasure shooting through them and liquid fire running through their veins as their tongues tangled slowly. They both had their eyes closed to enjoy the moments and sensations thoroughly as they explored each others mouths fully, emitting small sounds of pleasure. After long moments, they parted, resting their foreheads against the other woman to catch their breath, eyes still closed.

“I've missed you so much... though I saw you and was with you for 24 hours almost every day,” Kitara whispered hoarsely. “And I'm afraid to let go of you... to realize, it was just a dream.”

“Then don't,” Cheetah whispered back, entangling their paws now. “I don't want you to let go.”

Taking a deep breath, Cheetah pulled back to look at Kitara, who was gazing back at her.

Holding paws, they went back to the lobby, Kitara called a cab and with their free paws, they grabbed the bags and went out front to wait.

After a six hour flight, they arrived in California, Marisa fetched them from the airport and they drove home. During the whole time, they had held paws or cuddled when sitting next to each other, smiling and talking quietly.

Marisa was relieved to see them touch and smiled happily. She had known from the beginning, that Cheetah loved her stubborn daughter. Watching them in the rear-view mirror during the ride, Marisa listened to their conversation.

“What would you say to a second date?” Kitara asked, placing a kiss on Cheetah's knuckles as she held the younger woman's paw in her own. “I know... I have a head start of almost four years... but... I want to make this... us... right.”

Smiling lovingly, Cheetah nodded. “But I'm not ready to share you with anyone at the moment. Can we stay home?”

“Lesara asked me to look after the kids, while they're in Las Vegas. I'll just get my bag and you'll have the house to yourself for three days,” Marisa informed them.

Marisa had made the arrangement, knowing they would need some time to themselves, when they finally found each other.

“Thanks, Mom,” Kitara said and nuzzled Cheetah's cheek. “I'll cook.”

Arriving at the house, Marisa practically threw them out of the car, went to get her bag and was gone.

While Kitara started dinner, Cheetah took a shower, after browsing through her things in the basement and took over to let Kitara shower.

Dinner was a pleasant affair with Cheetah's sauce, she had made, while Kitara was in the bathroom. Kitara was happy beyond words to taste the heavenly concoction again and told Cheetah so repeatedly, enthusiastically.

Done with the meal, they moved to the living room, which had been their bedroom for the past years. Marisa had arranged for the room to be rearranged again. A couch stood in front of the fireplace now, the TV was back, where their bed used to be. Only the high-backed chair was still there.

Glass of white wine in paw, they took a seat on the touch, close to each other and Cheetah became serious.

“For the past four months, I tried to come to terms with the fact, that you gave up the army to care for me,” Cheetah started and placed a finger at Kitara's muzzle, when she wanted to say something. “I know, I would have done the same for you,” she confirmed. “You said... you have a head start of 4 years... I'm not so sure about that. I think, for me... it was love at first sight. Sometimes I dreamed of a life with you, but I was sure, it could never be.” Cheetah swallowed a few times, her throat dry. “That day, when you asked about my feelings... a small ray of hope rose inside of me, which is why I asked you for a date.” By now, tears were streaming down Cheetah's cheeks as she held Kitara's paws in her own; they had placed the glasses on the floor. “Before I lost consciousness, my last thought was, if I'd ever see you again.” Pressing Kitara's paws against her muzzle, she kissed each back. “I love you, Kitara and I don't want to spend another day without you by my side.”

“I love you, too,” Kitara reciprocated, amazed at Cheetah's words and watched the younger woman get down on her knees between Kitara's legs.

Kitara sobbed, when she saw the ring, Cheetah retrieved from the pocket of her black slacks and took her paw.

“Kitara, will you marry me?” Cheetah asked, eyes glistening from her earlier tears as she gazed up at Kitara.

In the morning, Kitara had been devastated and now Cheetah was proposing to marry her. Unable to speak from the lump of joy in her throat, Kitara just nodded and Cheetah slipped the simple silver band onto her ring finger.

Wrapping their arms around each other, Kitara knelled down as well and they kissed lovingly for a long while, their tongues tangling, dancing tenderly.

“Where and when did you get it?” Kitara asked, after they parted, gazing at the ring, while she had her arms still wrapped around Cheetah.

“I bought it during the first vacation after you'd become my Commander,” Cheetah answered sheepishly.

“That was 14 years ago!” Kitara exclaimed, eyes wide.


	11. Chapter 11 – November 20th 2006

For the next 2 ½ months, they planned the wedding, Cheetah got reacquainted with her friends. They both found a job at the same security company, they would start after their 2 week honeymoon on Hawaii. They discussed the possibility of having children and they were both not opposed.

The morning of the wedding was a wonderfully sunny day with an unbelievably blue, cloudless sky. A pergola had been erected behind the house on the beach, decorated with white drapes and roses. Chairs were facing the ocean with an aisle in-between to walk to the pergola. Next to the house stood a big white pavilion with a roof to provide shade from the sun and the drapes open, so the air could circulate. At the edges stood tables for the guests and one long table at the head of the pavilion, facing away from the ocean was reserved for the brides. The open dance floor in the middle lead to a small stage at one side with microphones and a drum set on it. The table reserved for the food and cake stood not far from the brides table in a corner.

At 11 o'clock, all the guests had arrived, the chairs filled with many different felines with happy faces. They watched Cheetah, together with Norm in a black tuxedo walk the aisle and come to a halt in front of Marisa under the pergola.

Cheetah was dressed in a white tuxedo with a fine black stripe along the outside of each thigh; the pants ended just at her knees to show off her finely shaped digitigrade legs. The jacket's lapels as well as the covers of the pockets had a fine black stripe at the rims as well; the two buttons visible and closed were also black. Underneath she was wearing a white shirt and of course, jacket and shirt were sleeveless.

Soft music was playing, the soft breeze ruffling the fur and manes of everyone present and everyone admired Cheetah, standing there with a soft smile as she faced the crowd.

For some reason, Cheetah was incredibly nervous, but also looking forward to finally calling Kitara her wife. During the past 2 ½ months, they had gotten to know each other better, than the whole 10 years, while they were stationed together. Cheetah's love for Kitara had grown exponentially and she was unbelievably happy, that Kitara had agreed to her proposal. They had shared a bed every night, but not made love yet, for which Cheetah was very grateful. She wanted her first time with the love of her life to be perfect.

When the music changed, Cheetah focused on the back of the house, where Kitara appeared, lead by Brown in a black tuxedo.

Kitara wore a tuxedo similar to Cheetah's, with the difference, that the tigress' was all white and had sleeves. Where Cheetah's shirt buttons were all the way buttoned up, Kitara had left the top two open. In one paw, she held a small bouquet of white flowers, most prominently the roses among them. The long red-brown hair was braided into smaller plaits and then in a big one, which hung down Kitara's back.

Brown placed Kitara's free paw in Cheetah's and stepped back as a female mountain lion came up behind Kitara, dressed in a light white sundress, who took the flowers from Kitara.

Holding paws, Cheetah and Kitara were facing Marisa, wearing a similar tuxedo as her daughters, but in black.

“I am Marisa and I will be holding this ceremony today,” Kitara's mother started, smiling lovingly. “I welcome you all here today, to attend the union of Kitara and Cheetah, two of our finest. Thank you all for coming to witness these two outstanding women getting married.” Marisa paused and it seemed as if she was gazing at every single person. “Now... let me tell you a little story.” Grinning, Marisa continued. “My daughter, Kitara joined the army at the age of 16 to follow in her father's pawprints. In her eyes, he could do nothing wrong and she adored him, so she worked her way up, steadily. 8 years later, she had reached the rank of Commander and soon realized, that her Second in Command was causing problems rather than helping her. He was arrogant, self-absorbed and acted, as if he should be the Commander, not my daughter. Assigned to a new unit after 5 years, the SiC stayed the same and the problems grew. He doubted every single one of Kitara's decisions and she had enough of him.” Marisa smiled at the memory as her husband had told her about the new situation. “Searching for advice with her father, he asked after she had relayed her situation, if Kitara had a replacement for her SiC and she answered, that there was someone, but without much experience. Her father had placed his paws on her shoulders and gazed at Kitara seriously: 'Experience isn't everything. Instinct is more important. If you think, they will be best suited as your SiC, then they are.'.” Marisa grinned as Cheetah's eyes went wide. “Kitara recommended promotions for her current SiC and her SiC-to-be, so Cheetah became Kitara's right paw. Not once in all the years, have I heard Kitara complain about Cheetah, instead lauding her whenever she could.” Remembering the next situation, Marisa became sad. “One year after the promotion, Kitara's father had a heart-attack and she left her unit in the capable paws of Cheetah. Knowing, she had done the right thing, Kitara had the freedom to mourn for her father. She returned to duty free and unburdened.” Winking at Cheetah, Marisa went on. “I knew early on, that my daughter had strong feelings towards her new SiC, but unfortunately wasn't able to act on them.” Marisa sighed deeply. “I thought, Kitara had gone mad, when I learned, she had resigned from the army. The fact, that she was at a coma clinic though, gave me pause. I saw the love, Kitara feels for Cheetah in her tearful eyes, when I arrived and this love has grown between both of them,” Marisa said hoarsely.

Many women dabbed their eyes with pawkerchiefs and were glad for the short pause to get their bearings again.

“Let's listen to their vows now,” Marisa nodded at Cheetah.

The cheetah and tiger turned to face each other and held on to both of their paws tightly. “You taught me,” Cheetah started, voice hoarse from the lump of happiness in her throat. “that two people, joined together with respect, trust and openness can be far stronger and happier, than each could ever be alone.” Voice becoming stronger with every word, Cheetah gazed down at Kitara, whose dark blue eyes shone. “You are the strength, I didn't know, I needed and the joy, that I didn't know I lacked. Today I choose to spend the rest of my life with you.” Squeezing Kitara's paws, Cheetah emphasized her points now. “I will love you for who you are and for who you are yet to become. I will be patient and remember, that all things between as are rooted in love. I will nurture your dreams and help you reach them.” Taking a deep breath, Cheetah continued with tears in her eyes. “I will share my whole heart with you and remember to show you, how deeply I care for you, no matter the challenges coming our way.” Cheetah's voice was almost a whisper now. “I will love you unconditionally, loyally and fiercely,” Cheetah vowed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Marisa let the words settle and everyone regain some composure, before she said, “Kitara.”

Nodding, the tigress gazed up at the beautiful, tear-stained face of her love. “You taught me,” Kitara rasped, her voice even huskier than usual. “that two people, joined together with care, courage and freedom can be far stronger and happier, than each could ever be alone.” Swallowing, Kitara went on. “You are the softness, I didn't know, I needed and the happiness, that I didn't know I lacked. Today I choose to spend the rest of my life with you.” Kitara smiled tremulously. “I will cherish you for who you are and for who you are yet to become.” Like Cheetah had done, Kitara squeezed the younger woman's paws. “I will be patient and remember, that all things between as are rooted in love. I will nurture your dreams and help you reach them. I will share my whole heart with you and remember to show you, how deeply I care for you, no matter the challenges coming our way.” Consciously or not, Kitara mirrored Cheetah's almost whisper. “I will love you unconditionally, loyally and fiercely,” Kitara promised, crying silently as they kept looking at each other.

Both their hearts were full of love and it showed on their shining faces.

Even some men had started crying by now and Marisa let everyone calm down for a while again.

“Do you, Kitara and Cheetah,” Marisa said, when they were facing her again, holding paws. “pledge to create a life of mutual respect, compassion, generosity and patience toward each other as you grow together in years?”

“We do,” they answered in unison, gazing at the other woman for a moment.

“Do you pledge to recognize each others individuality and celebrate each others uniqueness as a strength in marriage?” Marisa breathed in deeply. “While at the same time, will you guard one another's weaknesses with understanding, support and inspiration?”

“We do.”

“And do you pledge to share the love you have for each other with all living beings?” Marisa beamed now. “To be a couple, that let's their marriage radiate into others, making their lives more beautiful because of it?”

Gazing into the other woman's eyes deeply, they answered, “We do.”

As she nodded approvingly, Marisa looked down at her notes for a few moments. “As you wear these rings through time, they will reflect not only, who you are as individuals, but also who you are as a couple,” Marisa initiated the ring exchange, Norm and the mountain lion holding the rings on a black cushion each. “Kitara, Cheetah, please face each other and repeat after me, before you slip the ring on.”

“Cheetah, I give you my life with all that I am and all that I have. I honor you,” Kitara repeated Marisa's words, gazing at the cheetah, after she took the ring from the mountain lion and now slipped the fine silver band onto Cheetah's ring finger.

Cheetah took the ring from Norm. “Kitara, I give you my life with all that I am and all that I have. I honor you.” She slipped the ring, which was a little thinner, than her own onto Kitara's finger.

With a huge grin on her face, Marisa concluded. “I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your wife now!”

For a moment, they just gazed at each other lovingly, before they wrapped their arms around the other woman. Cheetah dipped her head to brush their muzzles together and then they opened their mouths, their tongues starting a deep, languid, loving exploration. A wonderful tenderness settled between them, until catcalls and loud whistles and announcements of congratulations erupted from the crowd.

When they ended the kiss, they leaned their foreheads together, eyes still closed and breathing heavily.

On their way through the aisle, they had to shake many paws, received well-wishes and made their way to the pavilion.

<<<<<<<<<<<

First they enjoyed the wonderful meal, then there was the first dance, desert in the form of the wedding cake with a cute couple, resembling Kitara and Cheetah on top and finally, everyone was allowed to step up to the mic in the middle of the dance floor.

Marisa was the first to take the mic. “This time I am not master of ceremony, but a mother. One of my daughters is old, stubborn and can count herself lucky to have found the love of her life.” That garnered chuckles from all around the room. “The other, I found only recently, but she has grown on me rapidly. She is young, vibrant, soft and so very lucky to have found the love of her life! I love you both!” Applause accompanied Marisa back to her seat next to Kitara, who hugged her mother.

“It's not my intention to spoil the good mood,” Norm started in his deep voice, obviously very emotional as he gazed at the happy couple in each others arms again. “But I am sure, Laura would agree with me, when I tell you, that you two deserve to be happy. I admire your balls, Commander, for going after the woman you love!” Another round of catcalls arose.

“I know Kitara since we were little kids,” the mountain lion said in a soft voice. “She knew early on, that she would join the army and I lost contact with her, when she left. We met again at the book club and when she told me, she had resigned, I thought she'd gone crazy. But since I got to know Cheetah, I can understand, why Kitara had to do what she did. I wish the two of you all the best!”

The line of story tellers and well-wishers was long, but there was a lot to laugh, new things to learn about both women, even embarrassing stories were revealed.

By the time, Cheetah and Kitara had changed into casual clothes to drive to the airport, it was far beyond midnight. They were able to sleep during the flight, but fell into bed still exhausted as they got to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12 – November 21st 2006

Cheetah woke, feeling disoriented a bit, since the room was dark, lit by countless candles on all the surfaces. She didn't think, she had slept for more than a few hours, which meant it should be afternoon and not dark. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she looked around, catching sight of Kitara, sitting at the foot of the bed and watching her.

Kitara was dressed in a skimpy black top with spaghetti straps and lighter fabric with embroideries at the low neckline. It fell just to the waistband of the equally scanty, tiny black shorts, that had the same stitchery along the hip.

Smiling lovingly, Cheetah stretched out an arm and Kitara moved close to her wife with wide eyes.

Cheetah was wearing a white silk top with spaghetti straps and tiny shorts of the same material. The soft fabric didn't leave much to the imagination as it stretched over Cheetah's full breasts.

Kitara was soon lying on top of Cheetah's strong, but pliant body as they locked eyes with each other, their breaths already ragged from anticipation.

“I can't believe, that you're my wife now,” Cheetah whispered, stroking her paws through Kitara's long, soft hair, her eyes roaming the beloved face with now dark blue orbs gazing back at her.

“Me neither,” Kitara responded quietly, her paws resting at Cheetah's chest. “I touched your body innumerable times, while I washed you and still I'm totally hot in seconds from just looking at you.”

“You make me feel the same way,” Cheetah rasped, pulling Kitara close to capture her mouth in a slow, tender kiss, their tongues dancing, circling languidly.

“I love what you've done with the room,” Cheetah said quietly, breaking the kiss to open her eyes.

“I told you, I want your first time to be special, sweet Cheetah,” Kitara husked, swallowing hard.

Cheetah sat up, holding Kitara against herself as she knelled on the bed and the tigress mirrored her position. “I want to feel your fur against mine,” Cheetah revealed, her long bushy tail searching for its counterpart to entwine with it next to them on the bed like most of the time.

The soft paws came to rest on Kitara's hips, just under the hem of the black top and again, Kitara mirrored Cheetah's actions. Their eyes roamed the other woman's face, studying the beloved features and memorizing them even more.

The love, Cheetah felt for Kitara almost made her heart burst with joy as she stroked the soft fur at Kitara's hips. Slowly, she pushed the fabric up, her sensitive pawpads brushing along the unbelievably soft fur, until she had to take a hold of the garment to pull it off the rest of the way; Kitara lifted her arms willingly. Unable to resist and finding no reason, why she even should, Cheetah gazed at Kitara's full breasts with the plum, dark red nipples already pebbled from her arousal.

“So beautiful,” Cheetah whispered as Kitara's paws returned to her own hips under the silk.

The soft fur at Cheetah's hips felt heavenly under Kitara's cushioned pawpads and she gazed at the beautiful face with the unique markings lovingly. Like Cheetah had done, Kitara got rid of Cheetah's top and with her paws coming to rest on the younger woman's hips again, looked at the incredibly full breasts of her wife. The lush, dark pink nipples were taut with Cheetah's arousal and Kitara couldn't help but lick her muzzle in anticipation. Her love for Cheetah almost overwhelmed her as the other woman wrapped her in a loving embrace, their breasts crushed together between them.

“You feel so great,” Kitara whispered hoarsely, nuzzling Cheetah's ear as she held her wife tightly against herself. “Gods... I love you more than I can say,” Kitara rasped, feeling Cheetah shudder pleasantly in her arms.

“I love you, too,” Cheetah responded quietly against Kitara's ear, letting her paws wander down along Kitara's muscled back to cup her strong, firm but also so very soft buttocks.

With her cushioned pawpads, Cheetah squeezed the pliant mounds, making Kitara moan and move closer to Cheetah, one of her thighs coming to rest between Cheetah's legs and vice versa.

They could feel the heat, radiating off their centers and the moisture already soaking their shorts.

Kitara let her paws roam freely over Cheetah's broad back, memorizing every feeling of soft fur, a little longer at the back of her neck down between the shoulder blades and the rippling muscles underneath the skin; she moaned out loud, when Cheetah's paws were suddenly on her butt, without the fabric hindering her.

Grinning broadly, Cheetah massaged the muscles now with her paws inside the shorts and her pawpads moved up and down the oh so soft fur.

Loosening the embrace, Kitara's paws again came to rest on Cheetah's hips and with them sliding inside the waistband, pulled the garment down over the voluptuous hips. Farther down along the thighs, until they pooled around Cheetah's knees on the bed.

Following Kitara's lead, Cheetah pushed the older woman's shorts down as well and they got rid of them themselves the rest of the way.

Kitara was faster and moved on top of Cheetah, who was sitting on her butt now. She pushed her wife back, so Cheetah was soon lying there in all her naked glory. Taking a seat, straddling Cheetah's legs, Kitara looked at her wife thoroughly, finally allowed to ogle her, without feeling guilty.

Her eyes locked on Cheetah's for a few moments, before they traveled over the beautiful face with the black tear stripes leading from the inside corner of her eyes along the outside of her muzzle to the corners of her mouth, becoming broader the farther down they went. From the cute, little black nose, that twitched as she took excited breaths to every black spot adorning the beautiful beige fur. The fur beneath the nose, along the chin and neck was almost white without any spots, reaching down to the full breasts, that seemed to defy gravity. The inside of Cheetah's arms was also white, but dotted with bigger spots and the outside was again beige with many small dots. The torso and belly were also white, all the way down between Cheetah's legs and the inside of her thighs, here again with big spots. Where Kitara's mons was with the usual fatty tissue under the skin, Cheetah had a white sheath with a small, dark pink tip peaking out of it. Kitara's eyes were riveted to that part of Cheetah's anatomy now as she remembered, that on a few occasions, when she had washed the other woman, the penis had reared its head.

“Like what you see?” Cheetah rasped, feeling Kitara's eyes on her as if it was an actual caress.

“Very much so,” Kitara answered hoarsely, glancing into Cheetah's eyes for a moment, before moving between her legs now to spread them and take a look at the younger woman's swollen sex.

The beautiful dark pink folds were glistening with Cheetah's essence and again, Kitara had to lick her muzzle.

Cheetah also took the time to watch her wife. She loved the strong face, that was mostly golden brown with darker stripes on the forehead and around the eyes. There were white markings over her eyes, at her cheeks with longer fur and beneath the pink nose along the chin and neck. Her breasts, arms, torso and belly, all the way down between her legs were white, with brown stripes at the rims. Also at the inside of her thighs all the way down along the inside of her legs to the strong footpaws the soft fur was white. Her arms were white as well with some brown stripes, only on the outside was a hint of the golden brown fur; her paws, resting on the strong thighs were soft and white.

When Cheetah's eyes came back up to Kitara's face, the tigress was just examining her sheath with loving eyes and she couldn't resist to ask if she liked it.

Kitara licking her muzzle with a hungry expression on her face, made Cheetah shiver, her cock starting to peak out its round, pointy tip in anticipation. With half-lidded eyes, Cheetah watched Kitara look at her growing cock with wide eyes of her own.

In amazement, Kitara watched Cheetah's member grow to its impressive length, with the round, fleshy, but pointy tip, the shaft a little more narrow underneath and becoming a little wider than the tip, where it disappeared into the sheath.

“Oh Gods,” Kitara groaned, moving up along Cheetah's body again to lay on top of her, careful not to crush her cock, which lay flat between their bellies. “I haven't even touched you,” she murmured, locking eyes with her wife.

Cheetah smiled broadly, combing her paws through the thick, soft fur at Kitara's cheeks tenderly. “Your hungry gazes are enough. They feel like caresses against my fur,” Cheetah answered quietly, shivering.

They moved in at the same time for a searing kiss, their coarse tongues rasping against each other, tangling, exploring teeth and tissues thoroughly. As usual their eyes closed of their own volition to enjoy the wonderful sensations completely. Both of them emitted small sounds of pleasure as their kiss became ever more passionate, fiercer.

Panting, Kitara ended the kiss and started to trail kisses down along Cheetah's chin, the lean neck, licking the soft fur in turn and farther down to her wife's chest. With a wicked grin, Kitara gazed at Cheetah, watching her and then closed a soft, warm paw around the hot shaft of Cheetah's cock to start with a slow, soft up and down rhythm. When she had Cheetah's full attention, Kitara lowered her head to lick both nipples with her wonderfully rough tongue, before she closed her mouth around one breast to suck, nibble, bite down and sooth the small pain by licking the plum nipple. She alternated with her ministrations, until she thought it was enough and moved to the other, to pay it the same loving attention.

Cheetah was overwhelmed by so far unknown sensations, Kitara's slow, loving paw at her member feeling heavenly and the added pleasure from having her breasts caressed, driving her crazy with desire. With her paws tangled in Kitara's hair, Cheetah held her head against her chest, arching her back to search for an even firmer contact from that skilled mouth.

“Oh Kitara,” Cheetah moaned, squirming and her footpaws were searching for purchase on the slippery sheets. “Kitara...”

“What is it, my love?” Kitara husked, pulling back for only a moment to ask.

Swallowing several times, throat dry, Cheetah arched her head back, eyes closing as she moaned again. “You're driving me mad... it feels... wonderful!”

“Good,” Kitara murmured around a nipple, pulling back to lick both languidly in turn and then blow warm air over them.

Cheetah groaned as the air hit her wet nipples and then felt Kitara place kisses and licks on her torso under her breasts, moving lower, very slowly, while her free paw took over the caresses of her breasts, pinching and pulling up on both nipples in turn.

Reaching the fur close to Cheetah's sheath, Kitara pulled back and Cheetah lowered her head to look her wife in the eyes, to see what she would do next. To Cheetah's utter astonishment, Kitara lowered her head to wrap her mouth around the tip of her cock and twirl her tongue around it for a few moments. The feeling of the coarse muscle, touching her fleshy tip and the hot, wet mouth around it, was unlike anything, Cheetah had ever felt. The sight and the paw still massaging her shaft slowly, aroused Cheetah to no end and she squirmed more, moaning in appreciation.

Kitara had had relationships with men, but she hadn't been too keen on giving them blow-jobs and never had done so. With Cheetah it was totally different. Kitara was eager to taste her, feel her cock, but she didn't want to make Cheetah come like this for her first time. Pulling her mouth back with a plop, Kitara placed a parting kiss on the pointy tip and winked at her watching wife.

“Not now, my love,” she explained smiling. “You deserve better for your first time, than just a mundane blow-job.” Kitara licked the length of the underside of Cheetah's shaft, making her shudder. “But I wanted to show you, that I love every part of you.”

Cheetah smiled lovingly as Kitara resumed her slow massage with one paw, while the tigress started to kiss her swollen folds with a hum, licking her copious juices up with an eager, rough tongue, which felt better, than she could have ever imagined. When Kitara flattened her tongue against Cheetah's clit, she had to jerk, feeling more of her juices flow freely and Kitara licked them up hungrily. Cheetah's folds felt like they were quivering as she squirmed under the loving onslaught, spreading her legs wide to give Kitara better access. Hot electricity was coursing through Cheetah's entire body.

Kitara felt herself drip from the erotic sounds Cheetah made, her wife's responsiveness and the incredible musky, salty-sweet taste of Cheetah's essence filling her mouth. With the paw she had used to caress Cheetah's breasts, she pulled back tenderly on the beautiful, lush, dark pink outer folds to reveal Cheetah's wet, dripping opening and inner lips.

“So beautiful,” Kitara echoed Cheetah's earlier words, before moving forward to push her tongue into Cheetah tenderly, slowly as deeply as it would go.

The loud moan, coming from Cheetah made Kitara almost come and she felt her essence run down the insides of her thighs.

Cheetah was in heaven, when Kitara's wonderfully skilled, coarse muscle entered her deeply, starting to lick her thoroughly and making Cheetah moan unrestrainedly as the paw at her cock became firmer and a little faster. Pushing her footpaws against the bed, Cheetah lifted her lower body off of the mattress to give Kitara better access and pushed herself against the skilled tongue. Cheetah was panting, her fur wet from sweat as she felt waves of pleasure shoot through her whole body as she moaned over and over. Before Cheetah could come though, Kitara pulled back, licking her muzzle free from Cheetah's essence with a broad smile and a low moan.

Kitara took some deep breaths to calm herself down. She didn't want it to be over too soon and eased up on her massage of Cheetah's cock again, slowing down. Sitting up on her knees, Kitara gazed at Cheetah's sweaty face, the eyes dark blue from arousal. The strong arms were splayed wide, paws gripping the sheets firmly. The beautiful full breasts were heaving from Cheetah's pants, thighs quivering as she took deep, shuddering breaths.

Cheetah watched Kitara place her free paw between her legs and felt one finger slip between her folds, perched at her entrance as the tigress gazed at Cheetah tenderly.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Kitara whispered.

“You won't,” Cheetah stated quietly, pushing her entrance against the waiting digit. “Please, love... do it.”

Slowly, carefully, tenderly, Kitara pushed into Cheetah, which felt blissfully good, until there was a slight resistance. Hesitating for only the fraction of a second, Kitara pushed deeper with her finger, until she was all the way inside, accompanied by a loud appreciative moan from Cheetah. Jerking, when Kitara moved her finger deep inside of her, Cheetah felt her tight inner walls massage the curious digit as waves of pleasure shot through her again, making Cheetah moan and push into the finger more.

Pulling out her finger, which was slick from Cheetah's juices, Kitara thrust back in slowly, deeply, wriggling her digit for a moment, before pulling back out again. Cheetah was moaning, countering her slow rhythm with her moving hips, but her movements became more frantic soon, so Kitara became faster with her thrusts.

Kitara tightened her grip on Cheetah's cock, the up and down movements matching the rhythm of her finger. She watched white precum ooze from the tip, making her movements smoother, while Cheetah arched her back, threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Overwhelmed by the insistent loving assault of her wife, Cheetah was ready to come, but she willed herself to stop and pushed her trembling body up on her elbows to gaze at her focused wife. Kitara's eyes and face were hungry, her attention glued to the movements of her paws, the full breasts jiggling from her motions.

“Stop!” Cheetah rasped through a dry throat, panting and sweating profusely as pleasure filled her every nerve ending. “Kitara!”

Taken from her sole objective by Cheetah's frantic shout of her name, Kitara stopped all her motions and looked at her wife's sweaty face. The cheetah was trembling and breathing hard, obviously very close to coming, so Kitara frowned at her wife.

“What is it?” Kitara asked out of breath herself, totally aroused and wanting to give Cheetah unbelievable pleasure.

Like earlier, Cheetah lifted an arm, sitting on the bed now and guided Kitara onto her lap so Kitara was straddling her thighs and her cock rested against her wife's belly. Cheetah pushed some sweaty strands of hair out of Kitara's beautiful face and gazed at the tigress lovingly with a smile. They both took deep breaths to calm down.

“You are incredible,” Cheetah husked, placing her paws on Kitara's hips. “I was close to release, but I don't want to waste any of my seed. Not the first time around anyway,” she revealed and watched Kitara look at her cock, then gaze back into Cheetah's eyes with a tender smile. “I don't want to hurt you either.”

“You won't,” Kitara repeated Cheetah's earlier words and pushed herself upright, so she was looking down on Cheetah.

Pulling back slightly, Kitara took a hold of Cheetah's member and pressed the length of the shaft into her drenched, swollen folds, making both of them moan out loud as Kitara's lips quivered against the firm, hot cock.

“I am totally ready for you,” Kitara whispered, smiling at Cheetah and guided the tip of Cheetah's cock to her opening with one paw. “I've been ready for you for the past 14 years.”

“And I for you,” Cheetah confirmed quietly, watching Kitara as she started to lower herself onto Cheetah's member slowly, eyes heavy with pleasure.

Kitara moved down, opening her legs wide on either side of Cheetah's butt as she took in all, that her wife had to offer, shuddering and trembling from the heavenly feeling of that long, firm shaft rubbing against her slick, tight inner walls.

Paws still on Kitara's hips, Cheetah let her wife take her time as she groaned from the blissfully wonderful feeling of Kitara's hot, tight sheath taking her all the way in and the muscles massaging her length firmly.

Wrapping her arms around Cheetah's back tightly, looking into the beautiful eyes of her wife, Kitara just sat there, her inner muscles massaging Cheetah's cock strongly as the pleasure inside of her built exponentially.

“Mmmmmmmmh... you feel so good inside of me,” Kitara rasped, capturing Cheetah's mouth in a fierce kiss, their tongues dueling as they both enjoyed this unbelievably intimate moment.

Cheetah pulled Kitara close in a strong embrace, her cock throbbing against Kitara's walls and she felt her orgasm close again, waiting for Kitara to move.

“And you feel just wonderful around me,” Cheetah returned the compliment. “You are so very tight and at the same time so very open to take me all in.”

Kitara gasped as she started to move back, up off of Cheetah's cock for a bit, the pleasure of that wonderfully firm and perfectly shaped member, rubbing her insides almost enough to make her come.

Cheetah groaned, mouth open so her long upper eyeteeth and the small lower one's were bared, eyes screwed tightly shut, nose wrinkled as pleasure surged through her from those tight muscles grazing her cock.

Watching Cheetah's pleasure, Kitara moved back down, her inner walls clamping down on the strong, firm shaft and she felt Cheetah throb inside of her.

It only took one more slow, deliberate moving up a few inches and back down even more slowly, with Kitara's tight walls grasping at Cheetah's cock the whole time for them to reach the peak together. Both of them were moaning unrestrainedly from pleasure as the sharp barbs at the tip of Cheetah's member dug into Kitara's soft tissues to hold her in place.

At the same time, Cheetah's hot, thick seed started to pump into Kitara deeply, the tight, strong inner walls milking Cheetah's cock for everything the younger woman had to give. They were trembling, shivering and moaning from the mutual orgasm and bliss coursing through their bodies as they held each other tight. Their fur was wet from sweat as they clung to each other, their breathing ragged as they came down slowly from their emotional and pleasurable high, heads resting on the other woman's shoulder. They took deep breaths, pulling back slightly to gaze at each other with wide loving smiles on their sweaty faces.

“Gods, Cheetah.” Kitara was still panting slightly. “I have never felt anything like this before. Anything like you,” Kitara rasped as she looked deeply into her wife's eyes. “Then again... I have never been in love before... it was just sex before you.”

“Were you ready for 14 years?” Cheetah wanted to know quietly.

Kitara placed a soft kiss on Cheetah's sensitive nose and nodded. “I broke up with my last boyfriend the day I met you and I haven't had any sex since. I also never made love with anyone but you.”

“Why didn't we act on our attraction before?” Cheetah asked, still feeling how small squirts filled Kitara from time to time.

“We were obviously not ready before that day,” Kitara replied, her inner walls intermittently massaging Cheetah's cock. “If you'd been injured without us having had a date... I don't know what I would have done.”

“Let's not go there,” Cheetah suggested. “I don't want to say, I'm happy I was in a coma... it was a tough time for you... but I am glad, we're here together now.”

“So am I... I wouldn't want it any other way and to be honest... from my current point of view,” Kitara said, deliberately squeezing Cheetah's cock with her inner muscles, making her wife moan. “There's just one tiny thing I would have done differently.”

“And that is?” Cheetah asked, squeezing Kitara's firm butt, eliciting a slight jerk.

Kitara leaned in to capture Cheetah's mouth in a short, but deep kiss. “I would have told you from the beginning, that I love you.”

Licking Kitara's muzzle with her rough tongue for a while, Cheetah closed her eyes. “I love you, too... I should have said that the moment I opened my eyes to save you the heartache.”

“Don't,” Kitara rasped and silenced Cheetah with a fierce kiss, their tongues dueling with each other, before their tongue play slowed and they shuddered.

Feeling, that the barbs had retracted, Kitara pushed herself up, her walls still very tight around Cheetah's still erect cock and watched her wife's eyes flutter shut from renewed pleasure. Half way up, Kitara stopped and waited, until Cheetah looked at her again. Very slowly, giving Cheetah the time to react, should she want to stop, Kitara lowered herself onto Cheetah again with an impish grin, both of them moaning loudly.

“Let me lean against the headboard,” Cheetah suggested, holding Kitara by the hips. “Then you can ride me as much as you like.”

Neither of them willing to part, they somehow made their way to the head of the bed, pushing the pillows aside, so Cheetah could lean comfortably against the high board.

“I don't want to ride you... today,” Kitara said against Cheetah's ear as she, with clenched muscles, moved slowly off of Cheetah's cock for a few inches, both of them trembling from the pleasure shooting through them. “Today... I want your seed to fill me over and over... because I want your children.” Leaning back with her upper body to gaze at Cheetah with hungry eyes, Kitara relaxed her inner walls a bit, so Cheetah would slide in more easily, lowered herself again all the way.

The tight rasping of Kitara's tight channel around Cheetah's member, made Cheetah jerk from pleasure and tighten her hold of Kitara's hips. They gazed at each other with loving, hungry eyes as Kitara once again with tightly grasping inner muscles pulled back slowly, only to sink back down just as slowly, still clenching her walls strongly. As soon as Cheetah was all the way inside of Kitara, the barbs kept Kitara firmly on top of her wife as their climax once again hit simultaneously. The hot, thick seed felling Kitara once more, made her feel wonderfully full as she shuddered and trembled in Cheetah's arms.

Cheetah moaned in unison with Kitara, the tight muscles milking her cock strongly over and over, overwhelming Cheetah with pleasure as wave after wave crashed through her.

Both of them panting, they closed their eyes and leaned their foreheads against the other woman's, arms wrapped tightly around each other. In strong bursts, Cheetah's seed squirted into her wife and with every new rush, Kitara trembled anew, moaning softly. It took long minutes, before the firm sprays subsided and Kitara calmed down slowly, taking deep, ragged breaths.

“Can you reach the bottle of water on the night stand?” Kitara rasped, trying to moisten her mouth, but she was too parched.

Leaning over carefully, not wanting to hurt Kitara with her barbs, Cheetah grabbed the bottle and opened the cap, so her wife could drink immediately. And drink she did, half emptying the flask without stopping, only to pant, when she put the water down. Realizing she was also very thirsty, Cheetah drank the rest and let the bottle roll off the bed.

Gazing at her wife with wide eyes, Cheetah brushed her fingers through the wet fur at Kitara's cheeks lovingly. “Do you mean to say, you're ovulating?”

“By my calculations I should be,” Kitara confirmed huskily and was surprised, when Cheetah's eyes welled up. “Sssssshhhh... don't cry, please.”

“I wanted... I want... children as soon as possible,” Cheetah said, the tears now streaming down her cheeks, small sobs escaping from time to time. “But I didn't want to rush you!” Hiccuping from excitement, Cheetah crushed Kitara against herself. “You're … making me... the happiest... woman... on Earth!”

“Sssssssssshhh... it's all right, darling,” Kitara assured, rubbing her paws soothingly up and down Cheetah's back, until her wife had calmed down. “I thought... why wait, after we had agreed on having children.”

“Gods, Kitara! You're the most amazing woman in the whole universe,” Cheetah murmured, her eyes roaming the beloved face, that was shining with her love for Cheetah.

Yawning softly, Kitara chuckled. “Sorry, I didn't get much sleep. I was just too excited and I had to prepare the room,” Kitara explained sheepishly.

“I wouldn't mind to sleep some,” Cheetah said, grinning.

“But I don't want to lose our connection,” they exclaimed at the same time, chuckling. “Great minds think alike.”

With combined efforts, they moved down, so Cheetah could get comfortable on her back, with her head on a pillow. After some maneuvering on Kitara's part, she was soon lying on top of her wife comfortably with her legs stretched, but still spread wide and Cheetah's strong, firm member still all the way inside. They kissed tenderly for a moment and then relaxed, paws and tails entwined.

Though Kitara's inner muscles would clamp down on Cheetah's cock from time to time, surprisingly they didn't have a problem falling asleep in this position.


	13. Chapter 13 – Later that same day

Cheetah was the first to wake a few hours later, Kitara still lying on top of her though Cheetah's cock had retracted into its sheath at some point. But it had been a wonderful feeling to fall asleep with Kitara's hot tightness surrounding her.

Remembering their lovemaking, made Cheetah hot again instantly and she felt her cock rear its head. With a paw, she positioned it so it would penetrate Kitara as it grew. The tip was pressing into Kitara, when she felt a flood of moisture rush against and around her tip, making it easy for her cock to slip inside Kitara once again. The tight walls enclosing her long, stiff member again as it grew to its full length, made Cheetah moan just as a similar sound escaped her waking wife. Conscious reaction or not, Kitara's walls clenched around Cheetah.

Waking slowly, Kitara felt herself being filled completely and moaned, clenching her muscles involuntarily. Opening her eyes, she gazed at Cheetah's beautifully aroused face and realized, this wasn't one of her dreams, but reality. Hurriedly, Kitara helped Cheetah move against the headboard again, without losing their connection. Kissing Cheetah deeply, Kitara started a slow, deliberate up and down rhythm, her tight inner walls clamping down on Cheetah's wonderfully big member the whole time, eager to be filled with her wife's seed once again. When they moaned incessantly, they had to break the kiss, panting, but keeping their open mouths pressed together, eyes still closed.

Cheetah felt her peak close again after just a few minutes and when Kitara pulled her head back, Cheetah forced her eyes open. She watched Kitara open her mouth more, so both sets of eyeteeth – almost the same length – seemed to touch, long, coarse tongue hanging out, the top of her nose crinkled and eyes screwed tightly shut. A picture of pure eroticism as Kitara's moans grew louder, her rhythm still slow but erratic, until on the next slow downward thrust, it was too much. Cheetah's barbs drove into Kitara's soft tissues, which were quivering around her cock with Kitara's forceful orgasm.

Kitara let out a loud, long wail of pure pleasure as the climax hit her full force and she held still on Cheetah's lap, tremors and lances of ecstasy shooting through her entire body. Shuddering and trembling as she held on to her wife, Kitara took in her wife's hot, thick essence filling her in strong bursts, which felt nothing short of amazing. Her inner walls clenched over and over.

Though her own orgasm was very overwhelming, Cheetah couldn't tear her eyes away from Kitara's display of pure bliss as waves of pleasure washed through Cheetah and out of her into Kitara. Kitara leaned her head back, mouth still open and mewled softly with every new eruption of Cheetah's seed into her. The love, Cheetah felt for her wife was all-encompassing and slowly, Kitara relaxed as the rushes of Cheetah's seed subsided, Kitara opening her eyes to gaze at Cheetah full of love and passion.

Panting, Kitara shuddered at the expression of wild abandon on Cheetah's beloved face. “Oh Cheetah... my love... Cheetara! You can wake me like this whenever you want,” Kitara murmured. “You're just amazing!”

“You're the one, who is amazing,” Cheetah retorted quietly, placing a kiss on Kitara's pink nose. “You're pure eroticism, when you come.”

“Only when I come?” Kitara asked impishly.

“Especially when you come,” Cheetah amended, grinning broadly. “I like the sound of Cheetara!”

Kitara smiled tenderly, brushing a gentle paw through the soft fur at Cheetah's sweaty cheek. “Me, too... it suits you. My Cheetara!” Kitara leaned in to capture her wife's mouth in a tender kiss, their tongues brushing slowly, languidly as they moaned in unison. “I could stay like this for the rest of my life.”

“Mmmmmhmmmmmmm,” Cheetah agreed, their foreheads resting against each other, eyes closed. “But I am starved!”

“Yessss,” Kitara agreed whole-heartedly. “But let's take a shower first.” Leaning back to gaze at Cheetah, Kitara was loath to get off of her wife, wanting to keep that wonderful member inside of herself as long as possible. “Can you walk?” An idea was forming in her mind.

“Let me try,” Cheetah replied and together, they maneuvered so the younger woman was soon sitting at the edge of the bed, footpaws on the floor.

Taking a hold Kitara's thighs with both paws, Cheetah stood and the tigress wrapped her strong legs around Cheetah, pushing her cock even deeper into Kitara and they both moaned. Unable to stop herself and finding no reason whatsoever why she should, Kitara moved back a fraction slowly, making Cheetah moan and stop walking. Tightening her legs again, Kitara took Cheetah's cock in fully once more, clenching her muscles.

“You're insatiable,” Cheetah groaned and moved into the spacious bathroom with trembling legs.

“I just can't get enough of you,” Kitara husked, her tight inner muscles clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

“Kitara,” Cheetah moaned and took a seat at the wide rim of the big jacuzzi tub.

To both their amazement, Cheetah suddenly howled from pleasure as her barbs once again anchored her inside of Kitara and strong, hot gusts of seed pumped into the tigress. That in turn brought Kitara to an instant orgasm, the tight inner walls fluttering against Cheetah's firm shaft and both of them moaned unrestrainedly from pure bliss.

Panting, they sat there, clinging to each other as they came down from their mutual high again, sweating profusely and trembling intermittently.

“Gods, woman! What you do to me!” Kitara rasped, shivering and taking in huge gulps of air.

“What I do to YOU?” Cheetah retorted out of breath and hugged Kitara tightly against herself. “You'll be the death of me!” she whispered into Kitara's ear.

“I'd really hate for that to happen,” Kitara quipped wickedly and nuzzled her wife's ear. “You DO have 20 years to make up for though... I didn't expect you to do that in one day!”

Cheetah threw her head back and laughed whole-heartedly, which Kitara watched with a big grin as Cheetah's muzzle was wide open, showing her fangs and the wonderfully rough tongue, eyes closed.

“I love it, when you laugh,” Kitara whispered in awe, when Cheetah calmed down from her outburst of mirth.

Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, Cheetah gazed at Kitara with a loving smile. “I love you, too.”

They leaned in for a loving kiss, before they took a deep breath and looked at each other.

“Now... about that shower...” Reluctantly and very slowly, Kitara moved off of Cheetah's member, until she was standing, straddling her wife's thighs.

Unable to remain standing, Kitara sat down on Cheetah's thighs and whimpered at the empty feeling inside of her.

Cheetah groaned as Kitara slid off of her, jerking as the cool air hit her cock, after the wonderful warmth of her wife surrounding her.

Kitara couldn't resist and gazed down at the beautiful cock, resting against her belly, slick, glistening, coated with their combined essence and still pulsating. “Darling... is it just me or... is your cock bigger than earlier?”

“Is it?” Cheetah asked, looking down as well.

Without hesitation, Kitara wrapped her paw around the shaft, making Cheetah moan and Kitara grinned sheepishly, but studied Cheetah's member with her paw around it. “My fingers were definitely closer together,” Kitara explained and squeezed once, before letting go, eliciting a shudder from Cheetah. “I love you.”

After a few moments, so Cheetah could calm down again, they stood together and taking one of Cheetah's paws in hers, Kitara led her wife to the opposite corner from the jacuzzi tub. A giant shower stall had the corner doors open, a low bench was carved out at both back walls and the shower head was huge, protruding from the corner. Full length mirrors adorned both walls and would make for an interesting shower experience. At one of the walls hung a shelf with three boards filled with different shower gels.

Closing the doors, they chose a gel for each other and started to wash the other woman thoroughly, taking turns, until they were both completely clean.

Kitara didn't want to leave just yet and initiated a slow kiss, pushing Cheetah against a wall, so she had to sit down on the bench. Straddling Cheetah's thighs once more, Kitara capped the full breasts, kneading them and pinching the plum nipples, rolling them between thumb and forefinger, making Cheetah arch her back and groan. Feeling Cheetah's cock against her belly, having retracted after a thorough washing, Kitara grinned into the kiss.

“What are you up to?” Cheetah asked, feeling her wife grin and opened her eyes to look at Kitara.

Closing a paw around the massive, again fully erect cock of her wife, Kitara started a slow massage like before. “I want to give you pleasure.” She moved off of Cheetah's lap and knelled between her legs, looking up at her wife as she closed her mouth around the huge, fleshy tip.

“Kitara, don't. You'll get hurt,” Cheetah said, groaning from the wet hot sensation. “You don't have to do this.”

Slipping her mouth off the tip, Kitara sat down on Cheetah's lap once more, gazing at her wife seriously. “I've never done this before,” Kitara admitted. “Never agreed to it, since I thought it was... disgusting... but I love you and I want to do, what brings you pleasure. I also love your cock and what you do to me with it. It deserves my attention. You... ALL of you deserve my attention, don't ever say otherwise.” Kitara captured Cheetah's mouth in a loving kiss. “And I know you'd never hurt me. Push me back, when you're close to coming. You can do it. You did it before, my love.”

“But you have to promise me... no entering you or we'll starve to death,” Cheetah agreed, which made Kitara laugh and then wink.

“I promise,” Kitara whispered and kissed Cheetah gently. “My wonderful Cheetara.”

Kneeling between Cheetah's legs again, Kitara gazed up at her wife as she leaned in to wrap her mouth around the firm, fleshy tip once more and watched Cheetah's mouth open. Cheetah bared her eyeteeth, tongue vibrating with her moan, nose wrinkled and eyes screwed shut as Kitara twirled her tongue around Cheetah's tip.

“Gods...,” Cheetah whimpered and tangled her paws in Kitara's hair.

Pulling back a bit, Kitara started to lick Cheetah's length with her coarse tongue, languidly, slowly, up and down, all around and felt the beautiful member twitch and pulsate against her curious muscle.

Feeling like a scoop of ice cream, Cheetah moaned and jerked as Kitara took so very good care of her cock, the tip now subjected to her single-minded efforts. The rough tongue rasping along her sensitive flesh felt blissfully good and she knew, she was close to coming already. When the hot wetness of Kitara's mouth closed around her tip again, Cheetah moaned unrestrainedly and opened her eyes, feeling Kitara's mouth move up and down. The sight of a big part of her cock disappearing inside of Kitara's mouth, the feeling of that wonderful tongue against her tip and the suction, was totally overwhelming. With a loud groan, she pushed Kitara away and was sad about the loss of the wonderful feeling, but Kitara's paw grabbed her shaft tightly, pulling up on her cock and pushing down again, fast, over and over, until Cheetah was there. She moaned loudly and then an ear-splitting wail left her throat.

With wide eyes, Kitara watched the darker, very sharp barbs erupt and then a forceful fountain of milky white seed burst from the tip of Cheetah's cock. Without hesitation, but careful with the barbs, Kitara closed her muzzle over the very tip, drinking Cheetah's essence down in big gulps, finding the taste very pleasant, a little heavier and more distinct, but very similar to her musky, salty-sweet juices, when she licked Cheetah's folds.

Cheetah trembled and shuddered, forcing her eyes open to watch Kitara drink her seed, rivulets running from the corner of her mouth and down her chin, because the bursts were too strong to take it all in. Slowly, the waves of pleasure receded, her breathing calmed, while the occasional squirt still left her. Kitara's mouth was still fastened to her tip, obviously determined to swallow as much as possible. Her wife's beautiful face was almost completely white and wet from when she had moved into the spray.

Feeling the eruptions become weaker, Kitara pulled back, opening her eyes to gaze up at Cheetah as she licked her muzzle clean from Cheetah's wonderful seed.

Pulling Kitara up with her paws at the wet cheeks, Cheetah helped her wife get comfortable on her lap once more and kissed her deeply, tasting her own musky essence on Kitara's tongue. The kiss slowed, until their tongues were merely fluttering against each other and they pulled back to lock eyes.

“You look nice... wet,” Cheetah said, grinning and Kitara turned her head to look at her reflection, chuckling. “You are unbelievable.”

“It's a good thing, we're still in the shower,” Kitara rasped, grinning at her wife, before her expression turned serious. “I didn't really like the taste of the men I kissed... so I wasn't eager to taste other... fluids, they had to offer.” She kissed Cheetah's cute nose. “But I love how you taste, my Cheetara. Plus... now that I have experienced this with you... I don't think, any man would have been able to have me stop. They're too focused on their own pleasure to care.”

“I care... very deeply and would never hurt you, my Rara,” Cheetah whispered, her paws at Kitara's cheeks. “I love you too much to ever hurt you.”

“I love you,” Kitara reciprocated with a loving smile.

“Let's get cleaned up and eat,” Cheetah suggested, turning on the water.


	14. Chapter 14 – December 8th 2006

The two weeks of their honeymoon flew by with them diving, taking tours, watching whales, snorkeling, luaus, visiting farmer's markets, horseback riding and a lot of lovemaking in-between of course. They got to know each other perfectly, enjoying the same things, having a similar view of life and complementary tastes and styles. Their love grew with every day and they trusted each other implicitly, though they had done that in the army already. They had long conversations, telling each other everything there was to know and sharing whatever they could. Everyday life arrived again too fast for their tastes, but they were happy to have a job, something they liked to do and to spend even more time with each other.

“All right. That was a great start,” Sam said, a Clouded Leopard with kind gray eyes as he stood in front of Kitara in his office. “I am really looking forward to working with you.”

“So am I.”

A knock at the door stopped him from going on and he called out to come in.

The door opened to reveal Cheetah in a stunning black suit, adding a slenderness to her tall frame; this outfit had sleeves for a change.

Kitara couldn't help but gape at her handsome wife as she came in and stood next to Kitara, facing their boss and owner of the security company, Samson.

“I see, the outfits have arrived. Cheetah, it's an honor to have you here,” Sam said smiling and offered her a paw.

Taking it, they shook paws for a few moments. “The honor is mine.”

“Your wife talked of you in glowing terms. She was your Commanding officer for ten years, so I trust her judgment in this,” Sam informed and gave Cheetah a pat on the back. “Well, you two enjoy some free hours. I'll see you Sunday evening.”

“Thanks, Sam. See you Sunday,” Kitara confirmed and shook his paw in parting.

They left the office to go to the changing rooms and inside, Kitara pushed Cheetah back against the door, kissing her fiercely. “You make me so hot,” Kitara husked. “This suit looks great on you.”

“Thanks, Ma'am,” Cheetah retorted, kissing her wife again, deeply. “But we shouldn't be late for our appointment.”

Reluctantly, Kitara pulled back and let Cheetah change into a pair of black jeans and her usual sleeveless sweater, similar to what Kitara was wearing. Paw in paw, they left the room and met two lionesses, one with a little lighter fur than the other.

“Cheetah, Kitara! I saw you're assigned on Sunday,” the one with the darker fur greeted, the other just nodded. “We'll be there as well. Enjoy your weekend.”

“You, too!” They said simultaneously.

Walking to the elevator, Cheetah pressed the button and Kitara made sure, they were alone, before she leaned into her wife. “I think, they have a crush on you.”

“The only one, I care about is you,” Cheetah whispered into Kitara's closest ear and nuzzled it. “I love you.”

The lift arrived, they got in and used the ride to show each other, that they cared deeply by kissing. They didn't care about any other passengers and almost missed to get off at the lobby, so preoccupied were they with each other. Chuckling, they left the building and walked the short distance.

<<<<<<<<<<<

About three quaters of an hour later, they were sitting in a doctor's room, waiting for the physician to arrive with the results.

When the door opened, Cheetah squeezed Kitara's paw reassuringly as the white lion took a seat behind his desk. “Kitara, Cheetah... you are pregnant... in the third week of 24,” Dr. Loro said with a bright smile. “Congratulations to the two of you.”

“Thank you! Oh Gods! I am pregnant!” Tears welled up in Kitara's eyes and fell, when Cheetah hugged her close, a tearful smile on the beautiful face. “We'll have children!”

Dr. Loro waited, while the couple embraced and then continued. “We should make an ultrasonic scan to see how many there are.”

A few minutes later, Kitara was lying propped up on an examination bed, belly bare, pants open and the doctor dispensed a transparent gel on Kitara's tummy. With the probe, he spread it freely and soon the first images appeared on the monitor. Cheetah was standing at Kitara's side, holding one of her paws and the other arm was draped around Kitara's neck.

“There we go... as you can see...” He moved around with the probe a little more. “There are four bubbles here... each bubble is one of your children.” With a white finger, he pointed at the four dark shapes in turn.

“Four?” Kitara asked incredulously.

“Yes! Two for each of you... provided...” The couple gazed at the physician expectantly, waiting in excitement. “You want to breastfeed as well.” Dr. Loro looked at Cheetah.

“There wouldn't be a problem with my being a Hermaphrodite?” Cheetah asked, skeptically.

“No! We do it all the time. It would be a combination of hormone therapy – adjusted to your current hormonal state – and physical stimulation of your breasts and nipples,” Dr. Loro said, looking pointedly at Kitara with a grin.

“Oh... fun!” Kitara exclaimed, rubbing her paws together in anticipation and grinned at her wife mischievously.

“You're incorrigible!” Cheetah said, rolling her eyes and then grinned, kissing Kitara on the nose tenderly. “Damn... I love you so very much.”

“I love you, too,” Kitara responded.

The doctor gave them tissues and went back to the desk, while Cheetah cleaned Kitara's tummy thoroughly. Dressed again, Kitara got off the bed and they sat back down.

“I want to see you here for an examination every 3 to 4 weeks. I wrote down the dates according to the information you gave us, that your free day is Monday. We should start with the hormone therapy next week. I'll give you an appointment for Monday for a check-up.” He wrote something down. “Your estimated due date is May 28th, 2007.” Another note. “Here is of course, your first ultrasonic picture. And.. I'm sure, this'll interest you.” He pawed them the paper with the dates, the picture and a brochure called 'How to have sex during pregnancy'; the white lion smiled at them. “If you have any questions or should there be a problem, you can contact me any time.”

“Thank you, Dr. Loro,” Cheetah said, getting up together with Kitara.

“You two... I mean... six... take care!” The doctor waved as they left.

Dazed, they went back to the building of the security company, rode to the basement and Cheetah drove for 5 minutes to stop at a beautiful park. Getting out, she opened Kitara's door and pulled her wife close to hug her.

“We're pregnant!” Cheetah exclaimed with a huge smile, squeezing Kitara tight.

“Oh, Cheetara! You make me so happy!” Kitara husked, holding her wife close as she nuzzled the strong neck. “You know what that means?”

“You probably got pregnant during the first day?” Cheetah stated, felt Kitara nod and then tears moistening her fur. “Kitara... my Rara... I... you make me the happiest woman on Earth!”

“You said that before, my Cheetara. And I'll keep trying my best,” Kitara murmured, placing soft kisses at Cheetah's neck.

Pulling back, Cheetah captured Kitara's mouth in a loving kiss, their eyes closing of their own volition as their tongues stroked and tangled slowly, holding each other tight.

“We're having four children!” Cheetah suddenly exclaimed, pulling back and held on to Kitara as she started to twirl her around.

They both laughed happily as they came to a halt again and Kitara stood on her own legs.

“I am not looking forward to Sam's reaction though,” Kitara mumbled.

“He'll understand,” Cheetah reassured her wife and sighed happily, a big grin plastered to her face.

The expression of pure happiness on Cheetah's face was contagious and Kitara smiled broadly, just as happy.

“Let's go tell Mom,” Kitara suggested and they drove home.

Marisa was sitting on the porch swing behind the house, reading and drinking tea as they took a seat on either side of her.

“What are you two up to now?” Marisa asked curiously upon seeing their happy faces.

“Mom... what would you say, if we asked you to babysit sometimes?” Kitara asked innocently.

“Are you telling me, you're pregnant and I am becoming a grandma?” Marisa's eyes were wide and she pulled her daughter in for a hug, kissing her cheek.

Letting go of Kitara, Marisa hugged Cheetah as well, kissing her cheek also and then wrapped her arms around both of them as they sat back.

“How many?”

“Four,” Cheetah answered with a grin and pawed Marisa the ultrasonic picture as she gazed at her mother.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... that'll be fun!” Marisa squeezed them tight after a teary look at the picture.

“I'm happy, that they won't have to grow up alone,” Cheetah murmured and gazed at her wife, who knew exactly what it was like.

They sat there for another while and then went inside to prepare dinner.

<<<<<<<<<<<

Sunday night, when the operation was over without any incidents, Kitara and Cheetah went to talk to Sam as they had agreed on at the start of the evening.

“That was great work, guys,” he started, leaning against the front of his desk with a smile. “So, what's on your minds?”

“I don't know how else to say this, so I'll just lay it on the line.” Kitara looked at Cheetah for a moment. “I'm pregnant and my due date is around May 28th 2007.”

“That's great news! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!” Sam shook paws with both of them. “Well done, Cheetah.” He patted Cheetah on the back. “That'll be a lot of work, guys. Believe me, I have 8 of my own!”

“So, you're not mad?” Kitara asked with some relief.

“What? No! I waited for you for four years... so what's a few more months?” Sam beamed at them. “You take care of each other, understood? And appointments with the doc or prenatal classes, just take them. Don't hesitate to ask, if there's anything else you need, all right?”

“Thanks, Sam.” Kitara smiled at the clouded leopard gratefully.

“Now, you two or should I say...?”

“Four,” Cheetah provided with a grin.

“The six of you get some rest. See you on Tuesday! Good night!” Sam practically threw them from his office with a smile.

They changed their clothes, drove home, ate a little snack and retired to their room. They took a quick shower together and got comfortable on their king-sized bed.

During the past few days, they had developed some kind of ritual. Kitara lay down on her back, naked and Cheetah, also naked, straddled her wife. First they kissed thoroughly, letting their tongues play with each other, while Cheetah fondled Kitara's breasts with her paws. Ending the kiss, Cheetah trailed kisses down to her wife's chest, but she didn't linger, instead moved lower to Kitara's still flat tummy, covered with soft white fur.

“Children, listen up,” Cheetah started with a big grin and moved close to Kitara's belly. “I love you, my four bundles of joy!” She started to place resounding kisses all over Kitara's stomach, making the tigress giggle and laugh happily, sometimes more so, when she hit a ticklish spot. “I am so happy, that we made you!” Cheetah tried, not to miss a single spot. “I love your beautiful Mama very much,” she said, not forgetting Kitara's flanks. “And I am going to make love to your Mama now, so she stays happy.” Almost finished with her speech, Cheetah dipped her tongue into Kitara's belly button. “You four take good care of your Mama now, all right? Good night, sleep tight,” she whispered and licked her way up, between Kitara's breasts, making her shiver from anticipation.

Kitara loved, what Cheetah did to include their children and enjoyed the kisses on her tummy and the tickling sensations immensely, showing it with her happy laughter. Now that Cheetah was solely focused on her, Kitara had to shiver and felt loved, when Cheetah started to suckle one of her already pebbled nipples, giving both the same tender attention in turn. With time, the loving ministrations became more insistent and Kitara moaned in appreciation, holding Cheetah's head close against herself with both paws.

Taking her time with Kitara's breasts, Cheetah suckled, sucked, took a big part of the breast into her mouth to twirl her tongue around it, graced it with her front teeth, soothed it again and bit down carefully with her molars to lick the small pain away with her rough tongue. Thinking, Kitara had enough for now, she trailed kisses up along her chest, her strong neck, to her chin and captured Kitara's mouth in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced, stroked and explored thoroughly, until Cheetah let it become more languid and then they stopped all together.

“So... tell me, my Rara. Where do you want me today?” Cheetah asked, gazing at her already very aroused wife, who was breathing hard.

Swallowing several times against a dry throat, Kitara answered huskily. “I need you to taste me, before you fill me from behind.”

Cheetah had to moan at the picture, Kitara painted with her words and moved in to whisper into her ear. “And do you want me to make you come by licking you?”

“Mmmmmmmmmmm... no... only with your cock, my Cheetara,” Kitara replied, shivering as Cheetah licked her ear for a moment and moaned at Kitara's words.

With her mission outlined, Cheetah placed open-mouthed kisses along Kitara's chin, down the wonderful neck, over her heaving chest and licked each nipple, until they were glistening from her saliva again, making the tigress groan.

Kitara held her wife's head between both paws reverently as Cheetah moved lower with wonderfully arousing kisses, sometimes using her tongue to lick her fur, which made Kitara shiver pleasantly each time. Going in a single straight line this time, Cheetah kissed Kitara's belly button and then moved ever lower, until she reached Kitara's mound. Gazing up at Kitara for a moment, Cheetah extended her tongue and with the very tip of it, touched Kitara's hooded clit, which shot an electric surge through Kitara's entire body. She jerked and settled down, when Cheetah licked lower along her already very wet and swollen folds; Kitara opened her legs wide, so Cheetah could lay down comfortably.

As usual, Cheetah savored Kitara's unique wonderfully musky, salty-sweet taste as she started to eat her wife out, suckling at the drenched folds and circling her clit slowly. With one paw, Cheetah pulled the tigress' sensitive folds apart to reveal the beautiful entrance and inner lips. Eager to give Kitara pleasure, Cheetah moved in and started to lick her wife thoroughly, entering her with her strong muscle from time to time.

With trembling thighs, Kitara lay there, paws still at Cheetah's head and watched her wife pleasure Kitara with her mouth. She was totally aroused, unbelievable pleasure already coursing through her as she shivered from the loving assault. At some point, Cheetah started to purr quietly, deep in her throat, eyes half closed as she licked Kitara thoroughly, back and forth, up and down and back again. The rough tongue against her sensitive tissues felt heavenly and by now, Kitara was dripping constantly, which Cheetah licked up completely. Suddenly Cheetah's eyes rolled back in their sockets, eyes still half closed as her purrs became louder, more insistent. The vibrations sent shivers of ecstasy through Kitara as she watched her wife lick her over and over with no end. She had witnessed this hypnotic, trance-like state before, had been on the receiving end of this singular attention a few times before, but it amazed her every time and took her breath away. It was wonderful to feel and see, how her wife got lost in the feeling of licking Kitara exhaustively. The sensations overwhelming her, Kitara arched her back, threw her head back and thrashed about wildly, moaning in abandon as beads of sweat ran down her entire body.

“Cheetara!” she cried out to get her wife's attention and pushed her head away tenderly to make her stop, not ready to come and still moaning.

Cheetah was solely focused on pleasuring Kitara, shudders and shivers running down her back, her nipples hardening from her own arousal as she lay between Kitara's legs and licked her dry. Purring loudly, she was hardly able to hear her wife, but felt her push against her forehead and shy away from her mouth. With true effort, Cheetah stopped, panting and sweat running down her body as she gazed up at her wildly squirming wife. Breathing raggedly, Cheetah watched Kitara calm down a bit, trembling strongly and gulping in air. When Kitara looked at Cheetah through half-lidded eyes, licking her muzzle, Cheetah got up on all fours and then knelled between her wife's legs.

Panting and moaning from the aftershocks of the loving assault, Kitara could see the tip of Cheetah's cock already rearing its head. While she watched, the massive member grew to its full length and she moaned loudly from the thought of Cheetah's wonderful member filling her soon.

Making eye contact with her wife, Kitara leaned forward, feeling herself drip. “Please!”

“You don't have to beg, my sweet Rara,” Cheetah whispered and helped Kitara flip herself over, so she was soon on all fours in front of Cheetah facing the wall.

Kitara looked over her shoulder for a moment and then lowered her upper body, so her breasts were flat against the bed, arms stretched above her head and paws resting flat on the sheets.

The look of pure, unadulterated longing on Kitara's face made Cheetah moan softly and move close behind her wife, while Kitara got comfortable. Cheetah knew, Kitara was wet, but the flood touching the tip of her member as she positioned it at her wife's entrance, made her groan and shiver. Kitara's soft, fluffy, thick tail came around her waist, wrapping itself around Cheetah firmly and tried to pull her close to Kitara. Cheetah took a hold of the base of Kitara's tail with one paw, the other tangled in the tigress' incredibly long, soft hair without pulling. She could feel Kitara's folds flutter and then moved forward slowly, her stiff cock sliding into Kitara's hot, wet tightness smoothly as she pulled her wife back into herself the rest of the way.

They moaned in unison as Kitara was filled completely the way she loved it and Kitara's strong inner walls clenched around Cheetah's member, which was soon all the way inside the tigress. The tight grip on her cock, made Cheetah come almost instantly, but she fought to hold back, so she could bring Kitara to orgasm with herself. Kitara loved the way, Cheetah's cock fit her so perfectly in every position, her inner muscles clamping down on that wonderful member in a sort of welcome.

When Kitara felt Cheetah pull out of her incredibly slowly, she shivered violently, her inner walls rasping along that firm, strong shaft as she moaned unrestrainedly from the pleasure shooting through her, which made her toes curl. Cheetah held Kitara in place with her paw still firmly holding the base of her wife's tail as she moved back slowly, trembling from the tight walls grazing her cock along the way. She slid halfway out, only to move back in, slipping into her wife's hot cavern just as slowly, deeply as they moaned loudly again.

“Cheetara,” Kitara exclaimed, totally lost to the blissful feeling of Cheetah thrusting into her again agonizingly slowly. “I need to come so badly,” she rasped, gripping the sheets in her paws, just as her inner walls clamped down on Cheetah's cock tightly. “Make me come, Cheetara!”

As Cheetah moved out a little faster this time, Kitara wailed in bliss and shuddered, when her wife thrust into her a little faster, picking up speed with every pulling back and new thrust. Kitara growled and yowled with every single firm, but not too fast push as she moved against her wife, helping with the wonderful friction, eyes screwed tightly shut.

Cheetah loved the way it felt as her cock rasped along the tight walls of her wife's channel with her steady rhythm and moaned incessantly, pulling Kitara against herself. Soon she shuddered and felt heat stream through her veins, screaming and she held Kitara tight, after her last forceful thrust. Bucking, Cheetah came hard as her barbs erupted into the tigress' sensitive tissues and her hot, thick seed burst into Kitara in a strong stream.

Arching her back, head thrown back, her tail high in the air, upper body still firmly against the mattress, Kitara screamed out her ecstasy as she reached the peak together with her wife, the sheets in the firm grip of her paws. She was panting and trembling hard as waves of pleasure shot through her and her wife's seed filled her once again in hot, forceful gushes. Sweat ran down her face and her back as she took deep breaths, starting to relax now the edge had been taken off of her arousal. But she still felt hot and intended to make Cheetah come several more times tonight... and herself of course.

Moaning and shivering, Cheetah tried to hold still, so she wouldn't hurt Kitara and took deep breaths, while her wife's tight cavern milked every last droplet of her seed from her pulsating cock. She was hardly able to believe, how fast they were able to make each other come and stroked Kitara's fluffy tail with her free paw as it rested against her front now, the tip wrapped around the back of her neck, stroking her.

“Gods, Cheetara! You make me feels so many wonderful things,” Kitara said, panting and stretched her body lazily as much as possible. “I love you so very much!”

“I love you more than I can say,” Cheetah returned hoarsely, breathing almost normally again as the stream of her seed ceased.

As soon as Kitara felt the barbs retract, she pulled herself off of Cheetah very slowly, making her wife moan loudly just like Kitara did. Turning around, she kissed Cheetah fiercely, maneuvering her wife around, so her back was to the head of the bed. Ending the passionate tongue play, Kitara pushed Cheetah back onto the bed, until she was lying flat on her back.

Shivering from the expression of pure lust on Kitara's face, Cheetah watched her wife move up, straddling her legs and reaching Cheetah's still fully erect member, lifted one of her own legs, so she could place Cheetah's tip at her entrance.

Gazing at each other, Kitara started to lower herself slowly, taking in Cheetah's cock completely once again as she sank down all the way and they moaned in unison at the bliss and arousal shooting through them once more.

“I am going to make you come over and over, until you beg me to stop,” Kitara promised in a raspy voice, making Cheetah shiver in anticipation.

Entwining their paws and placing them on Cheetah's chest, as well as their tails beside them, Kitara pulled back very slowly and with that, a night filled with tender lovemaking and many orgasms began.


	15. Chapter 15 – February 12th 2007

The weeks flew by with them making preparations for the children, searching for names, Cheetah's hormone therapy, the prenatal classes, decorating the children's room and above all that, work. All in all it was hectic, but Kitara was so much at ease with being pregnant, that there were no problems. Cheetah took great care of her wife, tending to her every need and they were just happy together. They both looked forward to finally holding the children in their arms and their good mood was contagious.

They spread joy wherever they went, showing the whole world, how much they were in love and cared for each other, when they were not at work.

Marisa and everyone else helped them as best they could and the day of the fourth examination soon arrived as their anticipation increased with every passing day.

Kitara was lying on the examination bed again, while Cheetah held her paw, the top pushed up, pants open and there was now a noticeable bump. Cheetah's free paw rested on that bump lovingly, until the doctor dispatched a big squirt of gel and started to spread it with the probe. Like the first time, Cheetah moved to wrap an arm around Kitara's shoulders as they waited for the picture to become clear.

“Look at this! Our four fur bundles!” The doctor seemed to be as excited as the expecting couple. “Let's see if we can find out their sex.”

The four bubbles were a lot bigger now, than the first time and the kittens with a light dusting of fur clearly visible.

“We have here... a female herm... a boy.” The doctor pointed at the bubble he was referring to. “A nice little butt and tail... and a girl.” He looked at them apologetically. “I'm sorry, but I can't tell you all their sexes.”

“It's not your fault, doc,” Kitara said quietly, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. “Can we have a printout, please?” With a bright smile, Kitara gazed at Cheetah and they kissed tenderly for a moment.

“Of course.”

When Kitara was dressed again and sitting in front of the desk with Cheetah, the doctor pawed them five pictures, a group shot and a close-up of each cub.

“Look at these,” Kitara breathed, spreading the pictures on the table to gaze at them. “They're our children!” She placed a protective paw on her belly and it was instantly covered by one of Cheetah's.

“They're so very cute! Just like their Mama,” Cheetah whispered, smiling at her wife.

“So... any problems, Cheetah?” the doctor wanted to know. “Everything working fine, I presume?”

“Not a single problem. Our sex life is thriving,” Cheetah answered with a sheepish grin, winking at Kitara.

“I'm happy to hear that. Well then... if you don't have anything else to discuss...” They shook their heads. “See you in a month.”

They left the doctor's practice, drove home and undressed in their bedroom as usual, after a nice meal with Marisa and showing her the latest pictures, which she hung on the wall in the living room like the rest.

Since the first days, they had modified the ritual and now, Kitara chimed in, when Cheetah talked to their children.

Kitara was soon lying on the bed, back propped up with some pillows, while Cheetah knelled at her feet to look at the tigress lovingly. At the beginning, Kitara had felt silly, when Cheetah had asked her to join in, but by now she enjoyed the ritual immensely, could hardly wait for it the whole day long. The way, Cheetah looked at Kitara made her feel loved and cherished as the beautiful blue eyes of her wife roamed her body and were always drawn back to the bump.

With her breasts even fuller since the hormone therapy started and jiggling with her movements, Cheetah crawled up Kitara's body on all fours, straddling one of her thighs. She moved closer, so she could capture Kitara's muzzle in a tender, loving kiss, their tongues tangling slowly, circling gently as Kitara wrapped her paws around Cheetah's neck. Heat was already surging through both of them, now that they were finally alone for the day. They needed this quiet private time to themselves in the evening, after days filled with work, meeting friends, doctor's appointments and whatever other commitments they had, together or separately.

“Gods, Cheetara, I'm totally in love with you,” Kitara husked as they parted to gaze at each other lovingly.

“And I with you,” Cheetah responded, placing a tender kiss on Kitara's nose.

With a grin, Cheetah placed open-mouthed kisses down Kitara's muzzle, over her chin and farther down along the middle of her beautiful neck. Kitara couldn't help but shiver pleasantly and pressed her upper arms together, making her full breasts jut out invitingly as Cheetah reached her chest. Chuckling at the reaction, Cheetah didn't disappoint and took one of the plum, taut nipples into her mouth to suckle tenderly and made Kitara shiver even more. Alternating with soft and tender caresses between both breasts, Cheetah enjoyed her wife's small sounds of pleasure. The arching of Kitara's back showed, that she loved what Cheetah did to her. After some time, Cheetah placed a parting kiss on each nipple and continued with her journey of open-mouthed kisses, until she reached Kitara's belly button on top of that wonderful bump.

Pulling back slightly, Cheetah locked eyes with her wife and they started in unison, “Listen up, children.” While Kitara watched her with a huge grin on her face, Cheetah placed open-mouthed kisses all over the bump, which made Kitara start to laugh whole-heartedly. “I love you very much, my four bundles of joy,” they said as Cheetah lifted her head for a second as a signal and then continued with the kisses over the top of her wife's tummy, while Kitara held Cheetah's head between both paws lovingly. “I am so very happy, that we made you!” Down along one flank, eliciting a round of happy laughter from Kitara. “I love your beautiful Mama/Momma very much.” Along to the other side below the bump, making Kitara giggle, carefree. “And I am going to make love to your Mama/Momma now, so she stays happy.” Up along the other flank with wonderfully tender open-mouthed kisses, so Kitara hat to giggle and laugh more. “You take good care of your Mama now, do you hear me?” Cheetah now asked without Kitara, since they could hardly take care of Cheetah. “Good night,” they said together again as Cheetah dipped her tongue into Kitara's belly button and wriggled it softly for a few moments, eliciting even more melodic laughter.

Again Kitara had to shiver, when Cheetah licked a straight line from her belly button up between her breasts and farther along her neck and chin, until she captured Kitara's mouth in a fierce kiss, their rough tongues practically dueling with each other. She pulled Cheetah fully on top of herself and wrapped her arms around her wife's back.

Very slowly, their kiss became calmer, their tongue play slowing down, rough muscles exploring deeply as their breathing leveled out. Pulling back, Cheetah gazed at Kitara for a moment, then trailed her muzzle along Kitara's cheek and up to her ear. Nuzzling it for a while, her tongue soon darted out to lick the furred shell as it twitched erratically.

“So... tell me, my Rara,” Cheetah whispered between licks. “Where do you want me today?”

Her arms still tightly holding Cheetah, Kitara shivered at the husky whisper and moaned. “I want you to fuck me hard,” she answered into Cheetah's conveniently close ear throatily and felt her wife shiver at her words. “And then I want to relax with you in a hot bath.”

“And what position would you prefer, while I fuck you?” Cheetah asked for clarification, still licking Kitara's ear.

“Right where you are,” Kitara replied, encircling Cheetah's legs with her own now and pressed her hot, wet center against her wife's sheath. “Gods, Cheetara! Fuck me... now!”

Feeling Kitara's readiness and hearing her words, made Cheetah groan and push into her wife as she felt her cock start to grow. In this perfect position, the tip of Cheetah's member was at Kitara's entrance and they had to moan in unison as Cheetah filled her wife instantly. After that first time during their honeymoon, where Cheetah had woken Kitara like that, she had done it on many occasions since. They loved the feeling it created in both of them and they were eager to share it as often as possible like today.

“Oh, yes... Cheetara! Give me your wonderful cock,” Kitara groaned and pulled Cheetah tightly against herself with her legs around Cheetah's. “Fuck me!” With that, Kitara let go of the tight grip she had on Cheetah's legs, so her wife could move.

They gazed at each other full of love and desire and Cheetah started to pull back slowly at first and with every thrust into Kitara she became faster, until she was pumping into her wife furiously, both of them moaning incessantly from the wonderful friction. Cheetah had her paws on either side of Kitara's head as support, while Kitara held onto the fur at Cheetah's hips and tried to find a rhythm to match Cheetah's.

“My Cheetara... you're fucking me so goooooood,” Kitara groaned, feeling her orgasm close in on her as she started to tremble, her inner walls trying to get a hold of that illusive member.

Cheetah groaned as much from the feelings their fucking created in her as the words from Kitara, which drove her crazy with lust. The searing fire, surging through her veins, spurred Cheetah on and her thrusts became frantic, eager to come together with her wife as she felt Kitara start to spasm around her. With a last forceful shove, they reached the peak and fell over the edge together, Cheetah's sharp barbs keeping her in place deep inside of Kitara as they both moaned loudly from pure bliss. Cheetah collapsed on top of her wife as they both trembled and bucked, feeling Cheetah's hot seed fill Kitara to the brim with strong bursts.

Kitara's strong inner walls clamped down on Cheetah's cock repeatedly, until she had calmed down from her forceful orgasm, breathing heavily as she stroked her paws through Cheetah's soft mane. Licking her muzzle, Kitara cleared her dry throat and took deep shuddering breaths, their united scents thick in the air, which made the tigress shiver.

When they had calmed down, they got up together, prepared a hot bath and lay down in the tub with Kitara on top. They washed each other thoroughly, which led to Kitara giving her wife a tender blow-job and they had to wash again, giggling and laughing. Refreshed and dry after toweling each other off, they fell asleep in each others arms.

<<<<<<<<<<<

Three days later, Kitara was sitting at her desk at the security company, waiting for the new employee to show up.

Two weeks previously, Sam had offered Kitara to be his right paw, his replacement if you will and she had agreed happily. For now, she was able to do everything that was required as a security officer, but soon enough her pregnancy would stop her from going into the field. She was happy to have something to do, than just sit at home to twiddle her thumbs idly.

A knock at her door took Kitara from her thoughts and their secretary, Alma, a Serval showed a female cheetah into Kitara's office. Rounding her table, Kitara walked half-way towards the woman, dressed in a simple black pantsuit, which left her digitigrade legs exposed. Where her wife only had the black tear stripes, this cheetah sported another set of black stripes from the outer corner of the eyes down along the cheeks. The fur was darker, almost light brown and the spots at her forehead more dense. The thick tail, swishing behind her languidly had broad stripes, instead of small dots and the spots at her digitigrade legs were big.

Offering her paw, she introduced herself, “I'm Kitara, welcome to Samson's Security.”

“Tayla. Nice to meet you,” the woman reciprocated in a pleasant voice and they shook paws for a moment.

“I have the contract here for you to read and sign. The non-disclosure agreement is a mere formality of course,” Kitara said, while she led the way to the desk in the corner of the floor to ceiling windows, that made the room very bright; she offered the other woman a seat, before she sat down behind the desk. “There are some rules you should be aware of and agree to.” The tigress took hold of a pile of documents resting on her table with a smile. “And then someone will help you settle in.”

“Of course,” Tayla confirmed with a smile of her own.

For half an hour, they discussed the terms, the cheetah read the documents carefully and signed everything, after minor ambiguities were resolved. Hailing Alma, Kitara asked the serval to send Cheetah in.

Tayla was intrigued upon hearing this and couldn't help inquire, “Is it a cheetah called Cheetah?”

Before Kitara could answer, a knock stopped her and Cheetah entered, dressed in one of her sexy black suits; she couldn't help smile at the sight of her wife and got up to introduce the two cheetahs.

“Tayla, this is Cheetah, my wife. Cheetah, our new colleague, Tayla.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Cheetah,” Tayla said, taking Cheetah's paw without it being offered. “May I ask why you're only called Cheetah?”

Cheetah was blindsided by the too forward question and frowned gazing at Kitara for a moment. “I was raised by Canines and they were not very imaginative,” Cheetah revealed, hoping that would stop more questions from coming.

That snubbed Tayla and she pulled back her paw. “I'm sorry... I've been known to alienate people.”

“People usually don't ask about my name right away,” Cheetah stated coolly and shrugged, relieved when Kitara squeezed her waist to reassure her.

Tayla found Cheetah fascinating and was disappointed, that she was married to the tigress, but that didn't mean, Tayla wouldn't try to win Cheetah anyway.

Uneasily, Kitara watched Tayla stare at Cheetah openly and vowed to keep an eye on the woman concerning her wife. “Cheetah, would you please show Tayla around?”

Cheetah felt uncomfortable as Tayla kept gazing at her unabashedly and she had the urge to squirm. “Can I talk to you for a moment, Kitara?” She watched her wife nod. “Tayla, could you wait outside, please? I'll join you in a few minutes.”

Tayla nodded and left the office, while Cheetah and Kitara watched, until the door was closed.

“Can't someone else show her around, please?” Cheetah begged, turning to her wife.

“You know, that everyone else is on assignment,” Kitara answered, stroking Cheetah's cheek tenderly. “Please, do me the favor?”

Sighing, Cheetah wrapped her arms around Kitara's back. “Anything for you, my Rara.” Leaning down, Cheetah kissed her wife tenderly for a moment. “I'm really considering to change my name though....”

Beaming, Kitara nodded. “It would stop the uncomfortably stupid questions.”

“Indeed,” Cheetah agreed. “Do you have time to research, what I would need?”

“Sure... maybe Sam can help as well,” Kitara suggested and hugged Cheetah close.

Enjoying the embrace, Cheetah returned it firmly, closing her eyes. “Let me make one thing perfectly clear, before anything happens,” Cheetah murmured into Kitara's ear. “I love you. You're my soul mate, my heart, the love of my life and nothing and no one will ever change that. I am yours forever... my Rara... only ever yours. Don't you ever doubt or forget that... because... I can't shake the feeling, that Tayla will try to cause trouble.”

Pulling back, so she could gaze at Cheetah, Kitara nodded in agreement. “I've got the same notion of her and I know, you'd never be unfaithful. You'd have had enough opportunities to have sex with someone else... I love you, too... my Cheetara.”

Kitara captured Cheetah's mouth in a hungry kiss, their tongues dueling wildly for long moments.

“If Tayla insists,” Cheetah said, panting. “We can always wear our wedding rings.”

They had agreed to wear them on necklaces, while they were at work, hidden beneath their clothes, but the situation with Tayla made them rethink their decision.

“Let's see how the next few days progress,” Kitara stated and smiled at her beautiful wife. “Now... you should better get going, before she comes looking for you.”

“Yes, Ma'am,” Cheetah acceded reluctantly with a sigh.

With an arm around Cheetah's waist, Kitara led her wife to the door and opened it. When Cheetah started to walk away, Kitara made sure, Tayla was watching them. She pulled her wife back against herself after turning her around and kissed her passionately, which Cheetah returned in kind. Their tongues tangled fiercely, hotly for long moments and they were both breathless, when they parted.

“See you later, love,” Kitara said, winking and Cheetah smiled impishly, before the door closed.

Tayla watched the display uncomfortably, but was determined to win Cheetah's heart nonetheless. No woman had ever been able to resist her before and Cheetah was no exception. With a bright smile, she walked up to the other cheetah and intended to turn on her full charm.

With a dour expression, Cheetah showed Tayla around, explained the basics and declined Tayla's offer to have coffee in the lunchroom together.

“How long are you and Kitara married?” Tayla asked, when they left the gym, the last room on their tour next to the elevators.

“Three months,” Cheetah answered brusquely.

Tayla had expected them to be married for at least five years, but these news bode ill in her plan to seduce Cheetah. “And how far along is Kitara?”

“Three months.”

“Did she have artificial insemination?” Tayla mentally crossed her fingers.

“No... they are my children,” Cheetah answered smugly, paws clasped behind her back as they stood next to the couch in the lobby.

The bell from one of the elevators announced an arrival and Cheetah was relieved , when Sam walked up to them.

“Cheetah, hi! I was hoping to catch you,” Sam greeted happily. “Can you drive to the Latrel Estate, please? They would like to discuss the final arrangements with you.” Seeing Cheetah hesitate, Sam added, “Don't worry. You'll be able to fetch Kitara for the Farmers Market on time.”

“All right. If you say so, Sam,” Cheetah answered with a genuine smile.

Tayla realized, that the smile brightened Cheetah's face considerably and made her look even more beautiful, than she already was in her cold state. She wanted to see Cheetah smile more often and decided to make it so.

“I'll inform your wife,” Sam assured Cheetah, before she walked to the elevators.

Turning his attention to Tayla, Sam watched her practically rip off Cheetah's clothes with her eyes and he raised an eyebrow. “Tayla, would you join me in my office, please?” Annoyed, Sam observed, how Tayla was hardly able to tear her eyes off of Cheetah's back. “Tayla!” Sam called more insistently.

With satisfaction, Cheetah listened to Sam and grinned, when she saw him practically drag Tayla to his office, before the elevator doors closed.

Entering his office with Tayla in tow, Sam made sure the door to Kitara's office was ajar.

“What the hell are you thinking, Tayla?!” Sam asked hotly, loudly. “You might be the daughter of one of my oldest friends, but that doesn't give you the right to harass my staff! This isn't one of your usual haunts!” Sam knew Tayla since birth, her father even longer and he was aware of the young woman's reputation. “I want to give you a chance here and I expect you to treat your colleagues with respect. Cheetah isn't one of your trophies, you can discard as soon as you have enough.” Standing in front of Tayla, he continued, “Should you jeopardize Cheetah's marriage for your pleasure, I won't hesitate to fire you. They're expecting babies for heavens sake. Kitara is one of my oldest friends from the army... I would always choose her over you. Is that understood?”

So far, life had been a big game for Tayla, trying to conquer the next woman, turn the straight girl gay or at least bi. The feelings of others didn't matter to her, only her own pleasure was important. She had ruined many relationships and didn't care in the least, who or what she left in her wake. She had no problem, living with the consequences, her father always saving her ass with his money. But she had made one mistake too many, getting involved with the wife of a mafia boss and her father had decided it was enough. Either she got a job and took responsibility for her own life or he would cut all funds and she could see, how she survived on her own. The job at Sam's company was the last chance she had to proof, that she was more than just a spoiled brat.

For a moment, she had forgotten all about why she was there and cursed herself for her adolescent behavior.

“Yes, Sir,” she answered meekly.

“Now... go to Alma and get the requisition form for your clothes,” Sam ordered dismissively, hoping it wasn't for nothing.

Without another word, Tayla left and Sam sighed deeply. “Come in, Kitara.”

The door opened and the tigress entered, frowning mightily.

“Sorry about that,” Sam said exasperatedly. “I should have warned you, but I had hoped she'd changed... after... Well, let me know if she gives you any more trouble.”

“Thanks for setting things straight. We sensed that Tayla was up to no good.” Kitara sighed. “It made Cheetah decide to change her name though. Any idea how to go about it, Sam?”

“Yes... actually I do. Let me print the forms.” Sam went to the computer at his desk and opened some files to print them. “Fill them out and a friend of mine will do the rest.” He pawed the papers to Kitara with a smile. “Oh, by the way. Cheetah is with the Latrels, but she'll be back in time for the Farmers Market.”

“Thanks again, Sam.” Kitara waved with the documents and went back to her office.

<<<<<<<<<<<

A few hours later, Cheetah and Kitara strolled through the farmers market, paw in paw. Each of them was carrying a basket, already containing various vegetables, fruits and meats. Cheetah stopped at a booth with herbs and Kitara stood behind her wife looking around.

“You've GOT to be kidding me,” Kitara exclaimed under her breath.

Turning to her wife, Cheetah followed the tigresses line of sight and groaned. “This can't be happening... Didn't you say, Sam told her off?!”

They both watched Tayla approach, waving cheerfully at them, basket hanging from one arm.

“Cheetah, Kitara! What a coincidence,” Tayla greeted them.

“I don't believe, this is a coincidence,” Cheetah stated coldly as Tayla came to a halt in front of them. “You heard Sam and me talk about it and decided to show up.”

“Actually... I live just...” Tayla was about to point somewhere, but Kitara interrupted her.

“I know EXACTLY where you live,” Kitara said in a menacing tone. “I read your file, remember? And it's nowhere near this market... except you moved in the past couple of days.” Kitara's voice was dripping with mock sweetness now, her expression matching her words.

“Busted!” Tayla mumbled.

“I'd thought, Sam's reprimand would be enough to stop you,” Kitara stated coolly and stared Tayla down, the cheetah's eyes widening in shock. “Yes, I heard everything! Keep your dirty little fingers off of my wife or I'll show you some of the methods I learned in the army.”

“No need to threaten me,” Tayla said in defeat, lifting her paws in surrender. “Have a nice evening.” With that the cheetah left.

They made sure, she was gone for good, before Cheetah let out the breath, she hadn't been aware of holding. Cheetah grinned broadly at her wife and moved close to hug Kitara tightly.

“What?” Kitara asked warily, feeling Cheetah still grin as she buried her face at Kitara's neck.

“You are very sexy, when you want to protect me,” Cheetah whispered and kissed her wife's soft fur.

“So you're not mad at me for being over protective?” Kitara asked, relieved.

“Not at all... I love it. Can we go home now? Because... I am totally hot!” Cheetah pulled Kitara tight and ground her hips against the tigress provocatively.

Laughing, Kitara squeezed Cheetah tight as well and whispered into her ear, “Why wait until we're at home?” She knew, what an effect her words had on Cheetah and barely refrained from teasing her wife's growing cock.

Grabbing Kitara's paw, Cheetah pulled the tigress after herself to their car; they put the groceries into the trunk hurriedly and got into the backseat. Getting rid of each others pants, Cheetah pushed Kitara's shirt up together with her bra to suck hard at one of her wife's nipples. At the same time, Cheetah entered Kitara deeply with her fully engorged cock, both of them moaning in bliss.

Kitara lay on her back on the cool black leather, legs spread wide to accommodate her wife, one paw at the back of Cheetah's head, the other gripping a firm buttock to help with Cheetah's deep, fast thrusts. Already, she could feel her orgasm close in on her as she moaned with every fierce shove from Cheetah.

“Oh... Cheetara... yes... give it to me,” Kitara encouraged her wife to become faster, moaning as Cheetah bit down on her nipple hard, before she moved to the other.

Moaning, Cheetah lunged into her wife ever faster, Kitara's walls clamping down on her member tightly each time she was deep inside. Arching her back and letting go of Kitara's nipple in the process, Cheetah came hard with a final forceful thrust, Kitara joining her with a loud wail of pleasure. The barbs held Cheetah in place as her hot seed exploded into Kitara in a strong burst, the tigresses tight channel clenching her cock and milking Cheetah rhythmically.

Breathing hard, they were both trembling and sweating profusely as Cheetah collapsed on top of Kitara and the tigress wrapped her arms and legs around her wife tightly. They took their time to calm down and kissed hungrily, when their breathing had returned to normal.

“Fuck me again,” Kitara demanded throatily, feeling the barbs retract and grabbed both of Cheetah's buttocks tightly.

Unable to deny her wife and still totally aroused herself, Cheetah continued to pound Kitara mercilessly, holding eye contact with the tigress as they both moaned unrestrainedly from ecstasy. It didn't take long for them to climax again, forcefully, both of them bucking and moaning as the barbs drove into Kitara's soft tissues once more. Again, Cheetah's hot, thick seed filled Kitara in strong gushes, while the tigresses inner muscles squeezed Cheetah's cock firmly, over and over.

With the edge taken off their arousal, they lay there for long minutes, breaths heavy as they calmed down slowly, Cheetah's face resting at Kitara's neck, both their eyes closed.

Shivering, Kitara squeezed Cheetah tight against herself and swallowed against a dry throat. “I love you more than I can say, my Cheetara,” Kitara rasped, still a little out of breath.

“I love you unconditionally, my sweet Rara,” Cheetah reciprocated and they gazed at each other tenderly.

Both of them reluctant to part, Cheetah pulled out of Kitara slowly and they moaned in unison at the pleasurable feeling. After getting dressed, they kissed tenderly for long moments and then Kitara drove them home, where they performed the ritual and made love again.


	16. Chapter 16 – April 23rd 2007

“Finally!” Dr. Loro exclaimed enthusiastically, turning to find Cheetah and Kitara kissing.

The white lion was happy, that the couple seemed as much in love as the first day he met them, if not even more so. With a broad grin, he cleared his throat, reluctant to disturb them, but they had an appointment after all. Watching them part, they grinned impishly at him with apologetic expressions on their beautiful faces.

“Sorry,” Kitara mumbled.

“No need to apologize! I see enough couples, hardly talking to each other. So it's always wonderful to see two people so much in love,” the lion stated with a warm smile.

“You said something?” Cheetah tried to divert the doctor's attention and looked at the screen.

“Yes... we can finally see, that you'll have a healthy male herm as your fourth child,” Dr. Loro informed and brought the cub into focus again by moving the probe.

“Male herm?” Kitara asked confused.

“As you can see... unlike Cheetah he has testicles.” The lion pointed at the mentioned body parts with his pinky finger.

“Cute!” Cheetah exclaimed and giggled as Kitara slapped her on the chest, grinning.

“Boy, girl, female herm, male herm... everything is represented in your womb,” the doctor said proudly, pawing Cheetah some tissues, before he went to his desk.

Kitara felt the four kick each other and herself and put a paw over Cheetah's wiping off the gel. “I love it, when they kick,” Kitara whispered, gazing at her wife lovingly.

Cheetah felt it countless times so far and it always amazed her to witness it. The feeling of tiny feet and paws grazing her paw was wonderful and a tender smile brightened Cheetah's face as she looked at her wife. Freeing Kitara from the rest of the gel, Cheetah helped her wife up. She put her ear and cheek against the tigresses now huge belly to feel their babies for a few more moments.

Smiling, Kitara held Cheetah's head gently with one paw, stroking her soft fur lovingly and could hardly wait for their next date that day. Standing, Kitara pulled her light blue sundress down and taking Cheetah's paw, they sat down across from Dr. Loro.

Grinning, the white lion lifted an eyebrow. “Any special reason, why you moved up our appointment?”

Exchanging a mischievous grin with her wife, Cheetah turned to the physician and nodded. “”We're going to a photo shooting as soon as we're finished here.”

“Then... by all means... don't let me keep you, if there's nothing else you need to discuss,” the doctor said, beaming and pawed them the latest ultrasound images. “Have fun!”

20 minutes later, they were at the studio of a professional photographer, both of them only wearing a robe as they listened to the lynx.

“Welcome to my studio. I'm Sita, your photographer,” she introduced herself. “We'll start with you, Kitara. First, I want to take a few pictures from the side to see your beautiful tummy, while you are standing. Cheetah then kneel in front of your wife and kiss the belly, maybe gaze at each other still kneeling and standing,” the woman explained, camera in one paw. “Then you can get down, Kitara. Do whatever you feel like... you said, you want erotic pictures as well.” The lynx, dressed in black slacks and a white tank top, grinned watching them nod and gaze at each other. “I'm sure, you know what Cheetah likes... Show her you are hers... and then... Cheetah... would you like single shots as well?”

“Yes!” Kitara answered hurriedly, before Cheetah could react and grinned at her wife seductively. “Yes... I want to have erotic pictures of my wife,” the tigress said more serious now, taking Cheetah's paw to kiss the knuckles tenderly. “If you agree of course.”

“It's only fair,” Cheetah replied with a loving smile.

“Great! Cheetah, you know what Kitara likes... just let it come naturally....”

“You want me to come?” Cheetah joked and Sita shook her head with a grin. “Sorry....”

“Finally... we want pictures of the two of you together. Just show your love.” The lynx turned to Kitara. “Ready?”

Nodding, the tigress took off her robe and placed it on a nearby chair. Kitara moved in front of the white background between the lights and reflectors.

“All right.” Sita turned to Cheetah with a grin. “I want you to stand behind me, move with me... and you, Kitara...” the photographer looked back at the tigress. “Focus on your wife... you're doing this for each other... I'd like to see that in the pictures and remember, slow movements, take your time to savor the moment. We're not in any hurry here.”

Both of them nodded, gazing at each other lovingly.

Taking a deep breath, since she felt very self-conscious, Kitara turned so her profile was to the camera. She cupped her tummy tenderly with one paw, the other resting on top and looked down with a gentle smile. The camera started to click. Closing her eyes, Kitara thought of the ultrasound images, they'd just received and soon forgot about the camera, constantly clicking as the lynx took picture after picture. Kitara opened her eyes again and looked at her wife, finding a loving smile on the beautiful face, she returned effortlessly.

“Beautiful, Kitara...,” the lynx commented as she moved around to get the different angles, Cheetah following her.

Watching her beautifully pregnant wife pose, made Cheetah's heart swell with love and she couldn't help but stick out her tongue to make the tigress laugh whole-heartedly. The wonderful sound washed over her like the hot rays of the sun and when Kitara turned her head to throw it back, Cheetah joined in. The tigresses long hair was in many small braids, cascading down her back, a few resting over her shoulders.

“That's wonderful.” The photographer shot many pictures, close-ups of face and belly, full body shots and was sure, they would look great.

When Kitara had calmed down from her laughter, taking deep breaths, she gazed back at Cheetah, tears of joy in her eyes as they roamed the cheetah's robe-clad body. She longed to see her wife naked, swallowing convulsively as she stroked her belly gently, absentmindedly. By now, Kitara was totally oblivious to the camera, feeling as if she and Cheetah were the only ones in the room.

Stepping aside, the lynx watched the exchange between the couple for a few moments. “All right... now Cheetah, join your wife, please, while I change the film.”

Taken from her reverie, Cheetah got rid of her robe and walked up to Kitara. Coming to a halt close to her wife, they just gazed at each other for a while until Sita was ready, before moving in. They kissed tenderly, their tongues tangling slowly, gently as they wrapped their arms around each other. Cheetah loved to have Kitara's tummy press against her and stroked the home of their children with a soft paw. Parting, they leaned their foreheads together, eyes closed, before they looked at each other again with loving smiles.

Cheetah started to trail kisses along Kitara's neck as the tigress leaned her head to the side, down between her breasts and onto the wonderfully round tummy as she got down on her knees. Paws cupping Kitara's belly softly on both sides, Cheetah placed an open-mouthed kiss in the middle, eyes closed and repeated it all over Kitara's tummy.

Kitara cupped Cheetah's head with both paws as she moved down and watched her wife with loving eyes. Stroking Cheetah's head tenderly, while Cheetah kissed her belly, Kitara felt loved and smiled, when her wife pressed her cheek against her belly, face turned to the camera, eyes closed. Staying like this for long moments, Cheetah then opened her eyes to rest her chin on Kitara's tummy and lock eyes with her wife, both of them smiling lovingly at each other. One of Cheetah's paws moved up to stroke the top of Kitara's belly softly, their smiles deepening as both of them whispered, “I love you.”

“Wow... that's fantastic!” the photographer exclaimed, amazed at their talent, after she took many pictures and straightened. “Are you sure, you two aren't professional models?” the lynx asked as the couple turned to her with wide eyes; Sita didn't have to give them any directions, since they made everything right, instinctively. “Most couples I work with are too excited, trying to get every pose right and in effect, we have to do it all over again and again... and again. But you two... it looks so natural... like you were born for this.”

“I'm not,” Kitara remarked and watched Cheetah get up fluidly. “But I'm sure, Cheetah is. She's got the physique for it, too. I've never seen anyone with more grace...” Kitara's muzzle was captured in a passionate kiss by her wife, their tongues dueling wildly, hotly.

Sita took the opportunity and took more shots, hoping her customers didn't mind.

After long moments, Cheetah pulled back and rested her forehead against Kitara's once more, both their eyes closed and breathing heavily.

Giving the lovebirds time to calm down, the lynx changed the film in the camera, amazed that the second roll was full as well.

Done, she put the camera down and walked to a white rug, made of unbelievably soft fur, in one corner of her studio. “Cheetah, could you lend me a paw, please?”

Together, they carried the rug to where Kitara was standing and the tigress got comfortable on top of it.

With a gentle kiss on Kitara's nose, Cheetah moved back with Sita and the tigress sat down cross-legged, facing the camera. Holding her tummy, one paw at the top, the other at the bottom, Kitara smiled down and the lynx continued to photograph the tigress.

Kitara tried many different poses, leaning back on her arms and so on, smiling at Cheetah, stroking her belly tenderly, braids over one shoulder and laughing, when Cheetah made faces at her.

Thinking, the “innocent” stuff was enough, Sita instructed, “Now Kitara... show your wife how much you want her... how much you love her and burn for her.”

With hungry eyes, Cheetah watched Kitara spread her legs slowly, leaning back on her paws to arch her back. The whole time, Kitara held Cheetah's gaze and there was love, desire and pure lust in the tigresses dark blue eyes.

Taking a hold of one of her breasts, Kitara started to knead it, imagining it was Cheetah's paw, pinching her nipple. Seeing Cheetah lean close to Sita and whisper something into her ear, a grin appearing on the lynx' face, Kitara leaned her head back, eyes closing. She felt herself become wet, her thick tail stroking against the rug next to her, excitedly. Lowering her paw, the tigress looked at her wife with burning eyes, yearning to feel Cheetah fill her.

Cheetah drank in the sight of her totally aroused wife, whose paw now stroked along her belly to her mound. With two fingers, the tigress started to play in her wetness, a soft moan escaping her throat, eyes closing. Swallowing hard, Cheetah resisted the strong urge to go and take her wife right now. Stopping her teasing, Kitara got up on all fours, so she was in profile, her belly almost touching the rug.

Gazing at her wife hungrily, Kitara arched her back, tail high in the air. Then, like she had done so many times, Kitara turned her backside to Cheetah, while she kept looking at her wife full of desire and she spread her legs wide. Almost feeling Cheetah enter her, the tigress lowered her upper body to rest on the soft rug, arms stretched as she turned her head away from her wife.

“Gods... this is hot,” Sita murmured as she took one picture after the other. “You are one lucky woman, Cheetah.”

Legs quivering from desire, Kitara laid down on her back, so she was in profile again and looking at her wife, legs bent, started to rub her clit. After a few moments, the tigress moaned and trembled, wishing Cheetah would be with her on the rug, instead of just watching her. Though, Kitara had to admit, it was very arousing to be watched by her wife.

“You better help your wife, while I replace the film,” the lynx suggested with a grin and a wink.

Not having to be told twice, Cheetah rushed to the tigress, lay down between her legs, her shoulders under Kitara's thighs and licked up Kitara's juices eagerly. The older woman's paws cupped Cheetah's head tenderly, while Cheetah like so many times before, got lost in lapping at Kitara's folds. Registering somewhere in her mind, that Kitara removed one paw for a moment, Cheetah didn't really care, but licked and purred sensually.

With her last bit of clear mind, Kitara asked Sita to take pictures of her wife. Unable to watch in this position, Kitara knew, that Cheetah's mouth was wide open, rough tongue licking her relentlessly. Cheetah's eyes would be half closed, nose wrinkled and the low purrs were reverberating through the tigresses entire body. As the purrs became louder, Cheetah's licking intensified and Kitara was close to orgasm, in her mind's eye seeing Cheetah's eyes roll back in their sockets in her trance-like state. Moaning unrestrainedly, Kitara came hard, trembling and panting, while Cheetah kept up her mercilessly loving ministrations to lick up Kitara's freely flowing juices. Spent, Kitara was hardly able to push against Cheetah's forehead to make her wife stop and collapsed as soon as her wife pulled back.

Watching Cheetah clean her muzzle from Kitara's essence, Sita swallowed a few times. “Damn... do all cheetah's react like this?” the lynx rasped.

In spite of her heavy breathing, Kitara had to laugh and gazed at Sita kneeling next to her, who was still watching Cheetah. “I have no idea.... but I love it, when my wife does....”

“I could tell!” Sita exclaimed, looking at Kitara with wide eyes.

Clearing her throat, Cheetah got up on her knees and grinned impishly, resting her forearms on top of Kitara's thighs. “Do many couples have sex during their photo shoots?”

“To be honest... you're the first... but I don't mind... on the contrary,” the lynx said sheepishly. “I'm glad, I don't have any other customers today. I'm sure, my boyfriend will be happy, when I jump him as soon as I'm through the door...”

All three of them laughed and Cheetah winked at her wife happily.

“Let me change the film again, before we have to stop in the middle of the session,” Sita said and moved to the table. “What next? You two together or Cheetah alone?”

Again, Kitara hurried to answer, “Cheetah... I can't wait to see my wife's beautiful penis. You'll like it,” she assured Sita. “And make sure to take many close-ups.” Gazing at her wife and sitting up now, Kitara continued with a seductive smile. “And Sita.... is it possible to make high-speed photos of its growth?”

“Sure, let me get the other camera,” the lynx answered, intrigued, retrieving a big camera with a huge lens from a nearby locker. “Whenever you are ready.”

Kissing Cheetah deeply for a moment, Kitara pulled back and got up with a loving smile.

“Shall we wait with the pictures of the penis or... will you be able to move, Cheetah?” Sita knew, that most men were hardly able to stand once their penis was erect, but she had no reference for herms.

“Oh... she can move! Yes, my wife's cock, please,” Kitara begged, stroking the back of her Cheetah's head tenderly.

Who was Cheetah to protest? With a kiss to Kitara's tummy, she sat down, cross-legged in the middle of the rug and watched Sita and Kitara move back to take more pictures. With a nod, Cheetah signaled she was ready and spread her legs wide, leaning back on one paw with a big grin. Not taking her eyes off of her beautifully naked wife, admiring the incredibly full breasts resting on top of her huge belly with the giant dark red areolas and plump nipples so inviting, Cheetah started to tease her own folds with her free paw. Within seconds of playing in her wetness, Cheetah could feel her cock rear its head and she held the tigresses hungry gaze with half-lidded eyes.

Licking her muzzle absentmindedly, Kitara stroked her tummy, while she watched her wife's wonderful cock start to show and grow to its full length slowly. From time to time, her eyes darted to Cheetah's fingers between her wet, swollen folds and she would love to lick her wife right now. With hungry eyes, Kitara took in Cheetah's fully engorged member, knowing what her wife could do to her with it. A low moan escaped her throat as she raked her eyes over that beautifully erect member, already throbbing from Cheetah's arousal.

“All right. Got it,” the lynx said hoarsely, obviously effected by the eroticism surrounding her and went to get the normal camera. “Cheetah, do whatever you feel like doing.”

“Didn't I tell you, you would like Cheetah's cock? Isn't she magnificent?” Kitara whispered into Sita's ear, huskily, when the photographer stood in front of the tigress again, both of them facing Cheetah.

“Yes, she is,” Sita rasped, swallowing hard. “Let's go on!”

Kitara watched Cheetah pose seductively in different positions, face shining with desire for Kitara and she had to admit, one pose was her favorite among the many. Cheetah was on all fours in profile to the camera, unbelievably full breasts jiggling, cock showing beautifully, thick tail high in the air as she arched her back and gazed at Kitara hungrily. The erotic sight took Kitara's breath away and she thanked the gods a million times for her incredible wife.

“Amazing! Your wife is right, Cheetah... you could make a lot of money as a model,” Sita commented, when they were finished with Cheetah's part. “You two get comfortable, while I change the film YET AGAIN!”

Giggling, Kitara walked up to her wife, kneeling on the rug and got down as well to kiss Cheetah hungrily. “You make me so hot, my Cheetara. I love you.”

“I love you, my Rara,” Cheetah whispered hoarsely and they helped each other sit down, Kitara in front of Cheetah, back to Cheetah's front, Cheetahs legs wrapped around her wife's.

Cheetah was shivering, totally aroused from looking at her wife the entire time and thoughts of making love to her, her cock throbbing pleasantly as it rested against Kitara's softly furred back and tail.

At Sita's nod, they cupped Kitara's tummy, Cheetah's paws on top of Kitara's, then they framed the belly on either side. Cheetah's paws on top on one side, while Kitara's was on top on the other, all four palms pressing into the huge belly, gently.

The younger woman's chin resting on Kitara's shoulder, they either gazed at each other or at the camera with loving smiles. Thinking, it was enough innocence for now, Cheetah captured her wife's muzzle in a passionate kiss, their tongues dueling fiercely, hotly, while Cheetah's thumbs started to flick Kitara's nipples, making the tigress moan into the kiss. One of Cheetah's paws stroked down over Kitara's tummy to dip between her wife's wet, swollen folds. Kitara arched her back, lifting a paw to cup the back of Cheetah's head tenderly, while they kept kissing. Entering Kitara with two fingers, Cheetah felt the tigress spread her legs and rest them over Cheetah's thighs, so she had better access to Kitara's sensitive tissues. Holding a slow rhythm of in and out, Cheetah soon felt Kitara's inner walls flutter against her digits, the tigresses juices gushing around her fingers.

Bucking against Cheetah's lovingly intrusive fingers, Kitara came hard once more, moaning loudly into their kiss, which slowed now, that Kitara was breathing heavily.

“Gods... I'm going to die if you actually “use” that cock... so... PLEASE... do me the favor and try to refrain from it, okay?” Sita exclaimed, lowering the camera to relax and try to get her ragged breathing under control and watched them nod. “I've never seen anything remotely as erotic as the two of you... separately, but especially together.”

“Thanks!” the couple said in unison, huge grins on their faces as they looked at the lynx.

“You're welcome,” the photographer mumbled, almost blinded by the brilliant expressions.

Kitara wanted a special shot and helped Cheetah sit in profile, resting her weight on her arms behind her. Satisfied with the position, Kitara moved onto all fours and crawled forward, winking at Sita. While Cheetah watched, the tigress closed her muzzle around the tip of her wife's cock and let her rough tongue circle it in her wet, hot mouth. With a low moan, Cheetah arched her back and threw her head back in bliss.

Pulling back, since she didn't intend to make her wife come for Sita's sake, Kitara moved forward and hugged Cheetah tight. “I promise to make up for it, when we're at home, my love. I'm sorry,” the tigress whispered into Cheetah's ear. “But I wanted a picture of us in this position so badly.”

“You don't have to apologize, my Rara,” Cheetah whispered back, holding her wife close. “I'm looking forward to seeing the picture.”

“Are you lovebirds done? Can we go on, please?” the lynx said exasperatedly. “I want to get this over with... or I'll explode!”

After some more erotic poses, including one, where Cheetah insinuated to enter Kitara from behind, which made Sita almost wish Cheetah did, the photo session was over. While the couple got dressed in a separate room, the photographer locked the cameras and films away to develop them the next day.

Cheetah and Kitara watched Sita lock the studio with warm smiles.

“This was the longest private photo shoot of my entire career... 5 hours! And I never used 6 films in one session before, not even with professional models!” Sita was amazed as they faced each other in the dark, their faces only illuminated by nearby street lamps. “You are my personal record in every way. It was an honor to take pictures of you.” They shook paws. “I'm sure, you'll want pictures of your cubs. Contact me after the birth and we'll schedule a session as soon as possible. I want to see your cute little children,” Sita offered, before they bid each other farewell.

“Thanks! We will. See you soon,” Kitara said, before they parted.

<<<<<<<<<<<

Three days later, Cheetah and Kitara were in the tigresses office during their lunch break. Cheetah was sitting on the couch, the window front to her left, jacket laying next to her, white shirt off and discarded by the jacket and black tank top pushed up to reveal her large breasts. Kitara, dressed in black slacks and a white blouse, fitted to her pregnant state, was lying in Cheetah's lap comfortably. The tigresses mouth was fastened to one of Cheetah's nipples, suckling it like a cub would, while Kitara's paws massaged that breast rhythmically, tenderly. One of Cheetah's paws held Kitara's head gently against herself, while the other rested on the older woman's hip.

Eyes closed, Cheetah enjoyed Kitara's loving ministrations, which were not meant to arouse, but help induce lactation in time for the birth. It was only another month, before the cubs were due to arrive and Cheetah was hardly able to wait that long anymore. She wanted to hold their children in her arms and finally feed them.

Kitara had been reluctant to help Cheetah in this manner at work, but it was necessary for the induction of Cheetah's breast milk. Three times a day, in the morning, around noon and in the evening, Kitara would suckle her wife's breasts for 10 minutes each. Eager to have Cheetah experience to feed their children as well, Kitara lay there, content and feeling utterly safe in her wife's arms as she helped prepare Cheetah's breasts.

The alarm of the clock they had set, roused them from their second breast that day and they parted reluctantly.

Gazing down at her wife lovingly, Cheetah lifted her up and they kissed tenderly, their tongues dancing languidly, very slowly. For long moments, they just sat there in this gentle tongue play, before they parted to lock eyes and smile warmly at each other.

Covering Cheetah's breasts with her tank top, Kitara got up to turn off the alarm and the busyness function on her phone. When she returned to the couch, Cheetah was wearing her shirt again and pawed the tigress one of the two chicken salads, together with the utensils. Leaning against each other, they ate their lunch, until there was a knock at the door.

“We deserve a break,” Kitara grumbled. “Come in.” She shoved a fork full of salad into her mouth and watched Tayla peak in around the door, face apologetic.

“I'm sorry to disturb you, but this is the only free time I have today... my next assignment is in 15 minutes. I wanted to apologize to you.” Tayla was still in the same position, waiting to be invited in.

Exchanging a look with Cheetah, who shrugged, Kitara waved the king cheetah inside and gestured to the armchair, which was facing the windows.

“Thank you!” Tayla said and sat down, gazing at the happy couple with a smile.

Tayla was glad, she hadn't caused any damage to the women's relationship on her first day at the security company. She knew now, that her actions had been totally out of line and regretted them immensely.

“I don't want to beat about the bush, so... Cheetah, I am very sorry, how I treated you. My behavior was totally uncalled for. You deserve my respect and I hope you can forgive me.” Turning her attention to the tigress, Tayla continued, “I regret, how I treated your wife, Kitara. I didn't stop to think, that I would hurt you with my actions. I know now, that I didn't have the right to try and separate you. Please, forgive me.”

“Can we think about it for a while?” Cheetah asked, after listening to the other cheetah intently.

“Of course.” Tayla got up and moved to the door. “I just wanted to set things straight. My therapist insisted I apologize today... so... Yeah, thanks for your time.” With that, Tayla left the room, closing the door quietly.

Since that first catastrophic day, the couple had given Tayla the cold shoulder and watched her from a distance, when they were on assignment together. Not once had the king cheetah tried to hit on Cheetah again and they were relieved for that little mercy. Learning now, that Tayla was getting professional help to deal with what had gone wrong in her life, impressed them. It took a strong person to admit, that someone needed help to cope with the past.

“She's been behaving herself,” Kitara commented as they finished their salad and looked at her wife.

“Yeah... luckily. If she'd kept it up, I would have had to quit my job here,” Cheetah returned, putting the container on the table and pawed Kitara a bottle of water, taking the other.

“Aaaaaaaaawww... but then we wouldn't really be able to prepare you for our babies properly. I'm so happy, she didn't give us any more trouble.” Kitara took a swig from her water.

“Me, too...” Before Cheetah could continue, another knock caught their attention.

“Enter,” Kitara invited and Alma stepped through the door with a huge, thick envelope and pawed it to Kitara.

“A courier just dropped this. It's from a photo studio,” Alma informed and watched her boss start to grin, before she left the office with a “thank you” from the tigress.

“Gods, this is huge,” Kitara said, moving to her desk to empty the contents of the envelope onto it.

There were three more envelopes and a note inside; the first one was the big one with 24''x36'', labeled “Gift / color / 4 photos”. The other two were 20''x24'' and read, “All / color / 204” and “Erotic / black-white / 50 photos”.

The note read:

Cheetah, Kitara,

I had so much fun with the two of you, that I decided to give you your favorite shots for free.

I'll make a special price for you, since we took so many photos.

You two take care and call me as soon as your cubs are born.

Love  
Sita

P.S. My boyfriend almost couldn't keep up with me. But he would like to meet the couple, who made me so horny. He wants to thank you!!! ;o)

Both of them had to laugh at the words and shook their heads.

“260 pictures in all,” Cheetah remarked, when they had calmed down and wrapped her arms around Kitara from behind, her chin on her wife's shoulder. “Open the gift first.”

Taking the big envelope, Kitara pulled out the picture and put it on top of the cover. They both gasped at the sight of Cheetah's fully engorged cock in brilliant colors as a glossy print.

“Beautiful,” Kitara whispered, admiring her wife's member for a few moments, before she pulled the next picture out.

This one was a beautiful close-up of Kitara's glistening, swollen folds, her tiny bundle of nerves visible as well in the colorful the glossy photo.

“So hot... It's what we requested close-ups of,” Cheetah stated and gazed at her wife's sensitive tissues for a while.

The next picture was of Cheetah, while she was on all fours, breasts full, back arched, cock erect, tail high in the air and gaze hungry, looking as if she was staring right into the camera, but was in fact focused on Kitara.

“Magnificent,” Kitara breathed as she looked at her beautiful wife in the glossy print closely.

The last picture was both of them in a full body shot, standing, holding each other with Kitara's belly pressing into Cheetah, one of the younger woman's paws stroking the tigresses tummy as they smiled at each other.

“We can count ourselves lucky, that we found Sita,” Cheetah commented, holding the colorfully brilliant picture together with her wife.

“Absolutely,” Kitara agreed and then sighed. “We should get back to work.”

“All right,” Cheetah said and turned Kitara around in her arms, after she put the pictures down. “Don't take a peak at the rest without me. And don't get any ideas,” she demanded with a grin. “I'll fetch you at 7.30, my Rara, then we can enjoy them together.” Cheetah leaned in to kiss her wife softly for a moment. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kitara reciprocated with a tender smile, which turned into an impish grin. “Me?! Getting any ideas?! Never!”

“Yeah, right!” Cheetah snorted and stepped back.

She went to the couch to put her jacket on and dumped the empty containers in the trash can next to the door. With a loving smile and a wave, she left the tigresses office to go back to her bodyguard assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you think!


End file.
